A Legend Untold
by Thnks Fr Th Mmrs Sas-Sak
Summary: They never thought that they’d meet again. They weren’t prepared for any of the events that would take place and change their lives forever. No one believed that the legend would actually come true, after all it was just a myth of a demon and an angel.SxS
1. New Mission

A Legend Untold

**Summery/AU: **They never thought that they'd meet again. They weren't prepared for any of the events that would take place and change their lives forever. No one believed that the legend would actually come true, after all it was just a myth of a demon and an angel…wasn't it?

**A/N: **okay, this is my first fanfic ever and I never was going to make an account and post this story if it wasn't for my cousin Tina who suggested I post it up. So, I decided to take her up on her suggestion since I read a lot of fanfic and it would be kinda cool to write my own. If it isn't very good or you don't like it and want to comment, then submit constructive criticism plz. The story will be told in different POV's, mainly Sasuke and Sakura and also normal pov, and I'll try to do my best to keep them in character, although some chars. will be kinda OOC, but not much.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto, wish I did, but I don't.

**Character's Ages: (The sensei's are the same ages in Part II of the manga/anime.)**

Sasuke: 16-17

Sakura: 16-17

Naruto: 16-17

Hinata: 16-17

Ino: 16-17

Yumi: 16-17

Shikamaru: 16-17

Gaara: 16-17

Kankuro: 17-18

Temari: 17-18

Neji: 17-18

Ten-Ten: 17-18

A/N: they are still ninjas, but they are gonna have modern communication devices.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1: New Mission

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's been a little over a year since he came back to the Hidden Leaf Village. He doesn't even know why he came back, knowing that he'll get some harsh punishment or possibly even a death sentence…he just did. As if he was looking for something…or maybe someone. '_There is nobody I could possibly be looking for in Konoha. Everyone I know since I was a child is still here…everyone except her.' _He frowned at the thought of her. '_No, I didn't come looking for her, she's the one that lef__-__'_

"Hey teme," shouted Naruto Uzumaki as he came to a stop in front of Sasuke Uchiha. Naruto was wearing jean shorts, an orange shirt, and converse sneakers.

"Hn," Sasuke replied. '_You picked a perfect time to show up, dobe. No one can possibly find a peaceful place with this loudmouth shouting in your ear even though he's one foot away.' _As Naruto kept rambling on about his training that morning with Sasuke, and that he almost beat him if Kakashi hadn't intervened, Sasuke went back to his thoughts, making sure to not stray to thoughts of her again.

As usual, the infamous Team 7 was waiting for their sensei at their normal spot, the bridge. Their sensei, Kakashi Hatake, didn't even tell them the reason for telling them to meet up at this late hour. Naruto was getting annoyed with his sensei's lateness. '_And today he's even later than usual!'_ thought the aggravated blonde as he sat down.

"Hey teme, what do you think Kakashi-sensei called us here for?" half shouted/half asked the hyperactive teen.

"Hn," came Sasuke's usual reply, much to Naruto's annoyance.

"Wha-"

"Hey Sasuke-kun," interrupted their third team member, Yumi Takahashi, as she came bouncing over to the two boys, giving no heed to Naruto.

"Are you going to be training later Sasuke-kun? I can come along and be your sparring part-" Yumi started in a sultry voice before she was cut off by Sasuke's monotone "No." Sasuke wanted to literally tape her mouth shut, which is very uncharacteristic of him. Just hearing her talk was like nails on a chalk board to his ears.

"You can be my sparring partner Yumi," Naruto excitedly offered. Although he'd rather prefer to train with Hinata or one of the guys, he didn't mind having a new opponent once in a while. '_The more different opponents I have, the better it is since everyone has different techniques. I can become a better skilled ninja. Dattebayo!' _Although he doesn't particularly like Yumi, which he doesn't seem to be the only one, he's willing to take the chance to spar with her since it meant it was a step closer to his ultimate dream, becoming the Hokage.

"No thanks, loser," harshly replied Yumi without sparing a second glance at him.

Yumi stared at Sasuke as he seemed to be in deep thought. He was leaning on the railing and staring at the setting sun over the far forest of Konoha. Sasuke was wearing beige khaki shorts, a navy blue shirt that fit his body perfectly, and a pair of converse sneakers.

"Hm…," Yumi sighed dreamily as she watched how the sun reflected on 'her' Sasuke-kun's face. She just didn't get it. Why isn't Sasuke falling for her? '_Unless he already has, but is just taking his time on how to tell me. When he does, it's probably going to be so romantic,' _she thought as another dreamy sigh escaped her lips. '_Who wouldn't fall for me? Everyone adores me.'_ Just her name says it all, she's beautiful. She has beautiful dark, almost black, straight hair cascading down her back, mesmerizing dark blue eyes, flawless skin, and a curvaceous body girls would die for. Everywhere she goes, she turns heads. No one deserves her, only 'her' Sasuke-kun does. He's the only one worth her time, but that doesn't mean she doesn't enjoy her time with other guys. '_A girl can't wait for a guy forever without enjoying herself, until he comes around to asking her out, of course,'_ she thought. '_Only I am good enough for Sasuke-kun, after all, I am the leader of his fan clubs.'_

As everyone heard a 'poof,' they looked up to the sound, only to see their sensei appear from the smoke, and greet them with a "Yo." But of course, Kakashi had his beloved "Icha Icha Paradise" book in his right hand.

"You're late, and even later than usually Kakashi-sensei," Naruto shouted angrily while pointing an accusing finger at him.

"I got lost on the road of lif-"

"Don't even give us that stupid lie, sensei," interrupted the seething Yumi. She's had enough of his annoying lies and constant lateness. Kakashi chuckled at his students reactions, well if you also count Sasuke's death glare directed at him.

"Al right, al right. The real reason why I'm late is because I was summoned by Hokage-sama on the way here. By the way, seems like our mission has changed," replied Kakashi, not once taking his eyes off of his yellow perverted book.

'_Hn, so he had a mission to tell us about,'_ Sasuke thought.

"What? What mission? I didn't hear about any mission," said a confused Naruto. Yumi rolled her eyes at him, '_What an idiot,' _she thought as she ran to Sasukes' side as they headed to the Hokage Tower.

**Hokage Tower**

Kakashi knocked on the door as they waited in the hall. A loud "come in" was heard and they entered the Hokage's office.

"Hey baa chan, why'd you call us so late?" Naruto asked when they had taken their places in front of the Hokage, Tsunade.

"For the last time you twerp, I am your superior, your Hokage, so show me some respect and who are you calling a baa chan?!?" Tsunade asked while pounding her fist on his head.

"Ye-yes baa ch- I mean Tsunade-sama," the dizzy Naruto hurridly caught himself, sporting a few not-so-pretty lumps on his head. Yumi scoffed at the scene that just took place before her.

"Anyways, you said you changed our mission Tsunade-sama. Why is that?" asked Kakashi before Sasuke had a chance to walk away, seeing as he's running out of patience.

"Ah…yes. Your new mission will be an A-class information gathering and assassination. You will be going with Asuma and Gai's teams. And yes, you will need their help since it's a bit far and you might encounter problems on your way there," answered Tsunade before Sasuke had a chance to ask why so many teams were needed for one assassination.

"Hn," grunted Sasuke, not liking to have to work with so many people as one team.

"The victim's name is Keiji Tamako and he was last seen in Mist country. Anything else you need to know is in this folder." Tsunade handed the folder to Kakashi as he flipped through it.

"What information are we trying to get out of him?" asked Sasuke.

"You have to try and get a scroll he has hidden somewhere. If you don't get the information, don't kill him. Got it?" They merely nodded their heads.

" I have already informed the other two teams about this. The scroll is very important and we can't let it fall to the wrong hands."

Yumi scoffed, "Too late for that," she whispered. Having heard that, Tsunade shot her a threatening look.

"Not exactly. Keiji doesn't know how to open the scroll…yet, so we must get it before he does. Understood?"

"Yeah!"

"Whatever."

"Hn."

"Hm…" (still reading book--perverted smile..lol)

She scowled at the lack of 'respect' they were showing towards her. "Any questions?" she asked.

"How do you suggest we get the information out of Keiji if you don't want us to kill him in the process?" asked Sasuke in an uninterested tone.

"Right. He's mostly seen in clubs or bars so I suggest you get one of the girls to get his attention and lure the information out of him."

Yumi smirked, "I'll do that," she said. '_Just what I needed, all I need to do is work my magic on that Kenji guy or whatever and he'll be all over me.'_

"Okay, you will head out tomorrow morning, dismissed." Tsunade waved them away as they went to pack, all thoughts of training forgotten. _'Ugh…I feel a migraine coming,'_ thought the overly stressed Hokage.

_**To be continued...**_

_**A/N: Well there it is, chapter 1. **_

_**Please Review. **_

_**--Liz **_


	2. Enemy or Ally?

A Legend Untold

**Summery/AU: **They never thought that they'd meet again. They weren't prepared for any of the events that would take place and change their lives forever. No one believed that the legend would actually come true, after all it was just a myth of a demon and an angel…wasn't it?

**A/N: **it took me some time to do this chapter, but here it is!…hope you guys likes it.

'_blah blah' thoughts_

'blah blah' people speaking in their earpiece

_Blah blah_ is a note written on the paper

"blah blah" talking

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto! If I did, I'd do something about Sasuke's outfit!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2: Enemy or Ally?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Every one was at the Konoha gates, ready to set out for Mist.

"Al right, everyone got their stuff?" asked Asuma Sarutobi, Team 10's sensei. They nodded their heads.

"I still don't see why dog boy needs to come with us," Naruto said, a sly grin appearing on his face.

"You want to say that again fart face?" yelled Kiba, holding his fist up at Naruto's face as they got in each other's faces. Akamaru at Kiba's side, barking at Naruto. The others rolled their eyes or grunted with annoyance.

"We need his tracking skills. Might come in handy in the near future," said Asuma as he lit another cigarette.

"Oh my! Such radiant youths, being so active at this early hour!" exclaimed Rock Lee, the ever excited follower.

"Okay, okay, cut it out you two. We don't want you two to lose any arms or legs… or any other appendages of your bodies," Kakashi said before the two boys had a chance to rip out each others body parts.

"Okay. Let's set out. We should get there in two days if we don't run into trouble."

"Right, let's go!" said Naruto as they pumped chakra to their feet, ready to face any dangers ahead of them.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"No… wh- what do you want from me?" whimpered the girl.

"St- stop. Don't get any closer. Stop…st- stop… stop!" yelled the writhing girl. She sat up, frantically looking around trying to see where she was. _'Damn nightmares.' _She tried to steady her breathing, the images of her nightmare still clear in her mind. All of the gruesome images etched into her brain, never to be forgotten.

She looked out of her window on her right side, seeing the sun rising. As she lowered her gaze, her eyes fell on a picture on her night stand. A small smile graced her features thinking of the two small figures standing besides the little girl, all smiling at the camera. One of the figures standing on the little girl's left was holding her hand, while she had an arm around his neck. The other figure on her right was holding a peace sign and widely grinning at the camera. '_Don't worry, I'm almost home, we can be together again…and then, there's just one more person we need to get back, just like we promised. We'll make our family whole again.'_

Her thoughts were interrupted when a small white piece of paper flew in her open window. She frowned, she knew what this meant. Throwing the covers off her, she stood up and went to pick up the paper that fell to the floor.

_Meet me at the spot today at 6 o'clock._

'_Great, just what I need,'_ she sarcastically thought when she read the note on it. Whenever her 'boss' needed something done, especially something that required a girl to do, he always got her to do it. She's not really complaining, but she's getting tired of it. Tired of his little 'missions'. But she needs to do it, he saved her life when she was 11. He made a deal with her, that if she 'serves' him, do missions for him, then he will keep her alive. She's going to keep her deal with him. Everyone else wanted to kill her, and they still do. They probably will try to get rid of her pretty soon. '_They should have killed me when they had the chance. Just like they did to them,' _she sadly thought.

Her grumbling stomach brought her back to reality. She sighed before she headed to her refrigerator to get something to eat before taking a shower.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The thirteen ninjas made their way through the forest.

"We should soon set up camp for the night," Shikamaru Nara said as he noticed the sun slowly setting.

"What? We're not even tired. We can still keep going," said Kiba as he and his companion jumped to another branch in front of them.

Kakashi looked ahead and back to his yellow book before replying, "We're headed into unfamiliar territory. If we head in there at night, we could get into some unwanted trouble and that would just slow us down." The others agreed, seeing the logic in his explanation, whereas Naruto and Kiba were annoyed, having to set up camp at an earlier hour. The teams continued hopping from one tree branch to another until they settled on a place near a waterfall to set up camp for the night.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

She walked through the dark hallway, her heels clicking on the wet concrete. A little while later she turned around the corner on her left and knocked on the big black door in front of her. There were only two little light bulbs on both sides of the door, making the hall look eerie with the dim light.

The door opened up revealing a dimly lit room with a small dirty couch on the left against the wall, and a table and chairs in the middle of the room. There were four people in the room. She walked into the room and leaned against the wall on her right, facing a man sitting in one of the chairs. '_Geez, it still smells like crap in here. Better than the disgusting halls.' _

"Right on time," said the man sitting in the chair.

"What do I have to do?" asked the girl.

"Right to the point… as usual," replied the guy sitting on the couch. Another guy was leaning against the wall next to the couch and the other one was sitting on a chair by the window. The guy sitting on the couch took a swig from his sake. The group was called AKANE, known for killing people in gruesome ways. Some people think that they kill people just to see their blood spill on the cold ground. That's why they're named AKANE, which means deep red, like all of the blood they've spilt from people.

AKANE's leader is the guy the girl's facing, sitting on the chair, You. The one on the couch is Kenta, the one leaning on the wall is Michio, and the guy by the window is Yukio.

"Your mission is to get the Sacred Scroll. It's a scroll that could be useful to us. The one in possession of the scroll is Keiji Tamako. He's going to be at the club a couple of blocks down from here, The Hot Spot," informed You.

"Does Keiji have the scroll on him?" she asked.

"No, he has it hidden somewhere," Yukio said.

"What should I do with him once I get the information from him?"

"Do whatever you please with him, after you know where the scroll is," said Kenta.

She thought about this for a minute. '_What's so important about a scroll? I've never heard of the Sacred Scroll… well the best way to find out is to ask.' _

"Why is the scroll so important, anyways?"

You narrowed his eyes at her, thinking that she's being too nosy about this. "That's none of your concern," came his reply.

She glared at the man in front of her. "Well, I just thought I should know what I'm risking my life for." Kenta and Yukio merely chuckled while Michio just grinned, him being the more quiet one.

"Is that all?" she asked, glaring hard at them.

"Yukio will be there at the club. You let him know where the scroll is located once you find out…by the way, the mission's tomorrow night," You said, leaning back in his chair.

'_Ugh. Great,' _she thought as she turned around and went out the door. She turned a few corners a bit until she was out of the broken down building. She headed to a little food stand and ordered ramen before heading to her apartment.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"There are a few ninjas heading this way," said Neji Hyuga as he came running to the camp sight.

"Are you sure, Neji?" asked Tenten as she stopped beside Neji and dropped the sticks she had in her arms for the fire.

"Yes," replied Neji. Everyone having heard what Neji said, got their weapons and cleared the space before they jumped into trees.

"How many are there?" asked Kakashi as he reached for a kunai.

"A big group. 23 of them and they'll be here in a few minutes. Coming in front of us."

"If they don't notice us here and they pass then we don't attack, but if they attack us then we fight back. Understand?" asked Asuma as he and everyone else hid their chakra. His replies were nods from the rookies. They all went quiet as they felt the other ninjas chakra get closer.

'_They should have been here by now,'_ thought Sasuke. He heard a small noise behind him and he turned around and saw a kunai headed his way. He quickly reached in his pouch and took out a kunai. He threw it at the kunai that was about to get implanted on his head if his kunai hadn't changed it's path when it clashed with it.

"They're attacking from behind!" Sasuke told the others.

Neji cursed, seeing that they had them surrounded. Kunai and shuriken's were thrown at them from all directions. They blocked them with their kunai's and went down to the ground to have more open space to battle.

A masked ninja ran at Sasuke with a sword. Sasuke disappeared and reappeared behind the ninja ready to stab him with a kunai, but the ninja quickly turned around and blocked it with his own kunai.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" was heard throughout the battle field as many Naruto's appeared and started fighting alongside the real Naruto. After defeating a ninja, another ninja was headed his way with a kunai in his hand. The ninja threw a big shuriken at Naruto. Naruto avoided the shuriken and used four of his clones that shouted "U!" "Zu!" "Ma!" "Ki!" as they kicked the masked ninja up into the air and Naruto kicked him from above, finishing his combo with a shout of "Naruto Rendan!"

Neji sees a few ninjas coming from behind as well as in front of him.

"Hakke Rokujūyon Shō!" Neji quickly moved and closed all of the ninjas sixty-four chakra points, effectively eliminating them from using any chakra for some time and also from moving for a while.

Tenten jumped up in the air and rained shurikens, kunai's, and many other weapons down at her opponents, severely injuring them. On the left side of the battle field, Lee and Guy are fighting side by side, both using hand-to-hand combat. A ninja was headed at Guy. Guy used the taijutsu, Konoha Reppū to sweep his opponent off his feet and kicked him in the chest, sending him flying up into the air. Lee went up into the air and used his Konoha Gōriki Senpū, successfully sending his opponent crashing down to the ground.

Asuma quickly got out of the ninjas way, getting a scratch on his left arm. He extended his knives with chakra and charged at his enemy, slicing through his throat. A ninja was charging behind Kakashi, but Kakashi having seen this coming with the help of his Sharingan, jumped onto a nearby tree branch and swiftly threw three kunai at him, hitting their target. On the other side of the battle field, three nin' were running at Sasuke. "Kirigakure no Jutsu!" yelled one of the ninjas. Mist started to surround the area, making it hard for Sasuke to see.

He heard kunai flying towards him, he threw his own to change their path, and not strike him. He spotted three figures charging at him, so he leapt into the air. "Katon: Ryuka no Jutsu!" Sasuke exhaled a long stream of hot fire from his mouth at his three targets, successfully getting them. The mist turned to water from the fire, lightly showering everyone in the area. He could see Kiba and Akamaru fighting against two ninjas, quickly ending their life.

Ino used her Shintenshin no Jutsu to transfer into a ninjas body, while Shikamaru took care of her body. While being in the ninja's body, Ino went in front of a charging ninja that was headed towards Choji and threw a kunai at his heart. The ninja was too slow to avoid it as the kunai hit him square in his chest, falling to the ground. Ino went back to her own body and woke up in Shikamaru's arms. Yumi seemed to be doing fine, throwing kunai at her enemies and knocking them out.

They finished their battle, some coming out with a few scratches here and there. Yumi quickly went to Sasuke's side, much to his annoyance.

"That was a nice work out!" loudly said Naruto, flexing his arms.

"Looks like the area's clear," Neji informed. "Well, I guess we can go back and set up our camp again," Ino said. They all headed back to where their camp was set up, to re-set up their camp, this time intent on getting some food and rest.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Next Day**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She stared out of her kitchen window, absentmindedly picking at her cereal with her spoon. _'Well, tonight's the night. I should try and get some more sleep before the mission, seeing as how I hardly slept last night. I just wish these damn nightmares would stop!' _she bitterly thought. She's had these kinds of nightmares since 'that' happened, which happened a few years ago.

She finished off her cereal, and put them in the sink before she headed to her bed, trying to catch some sleep. _'I'll take a shower after I wake up and get ready for the mission.'_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**That Night**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They were in the village, on the lookout for Keiji. After resting for a while in their rooms at an Inn, they went out to do their mission. "Found him," nonchalantly said Sasuke. "Okay, we're headed your way," Kakashi said. They had split up in the village, making it easier for them to find him. They all appeared next to Sasuke on the street across a club.

"The Hot Spot? Man, what a lame name," Naruto laughed at the club's supposedly lame name.

"Would you shut it, fox boy?" Kiba hissed in his ear._ 'Although the fox is right. I mean who names a club The Hot Spot?!?…they must have run out of cool names. Pff…losers.' _

They watched as Keiji, a man in about his early twenties, short brown hair and brown eyes, went into the club. He was wearing a pair of jeans and a black shirt. They all headed to the club's entrance, but a big security guard stopped them. "Where do you think you're going?" he asked as he eyed them. Sasuke just glared at the man in front of him. He seemed to intimidate the guard, but he still kept his ground. '_If we could just get rid of him, but that would just cause a scene and everything will go wrong. Grr…damn security!' _Yumi put on a sexy smile as she went and latched herself on the guards arm.

"Hey there," she said in a sultry voice. The guard merely glanced at her, apparently not going to fall for her tricks. He deals with this stuff all the time, 24/7, and he's not going to let a mere girl just get in there. Ino rolled her eyes, she was disgusted by watching Yumi shamelessly throw herself at just any guy. She signaled Shikamaru to watch her body as she used her Shintenshin no Jutsu on the guard. Once inside the guard, Ino let them pass and when everyone was inside she went back to her body, leaving a confused guard outside. Kakashi and Asuma signaled them to split up once they had their earpieces on. Guy and Lee went and leaned against the wall in the shadows, Kiba, Akamaru, and Naruto went and sat at a table, ordering some water, trying not to look suspicious.

Kakashi and Asuma went to the bar and ordered sake, starting a conversation, but also intently watching Keiji. Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji grabbed a few chairs and sat a small table, a little closer to the dance floor on the first floor. Tenten and Neji went and leaned against a railing at the top floor, where Keiji and Naruto, Kiba, and Akamaru were. Sasuke sat on the couch in the middle of the second floor, where others were sitting, Yumi right at his side. Sasuke was right across from Keiji, a little in the shadows so that he doesn't see him. They were all in their positions, now it was all up to Yumi to get the information out of Keiji. She got up and went to Keiji. She sat on his right side and started talking to him, while running her hand up and down his arm.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

She walked in the club and squinted her eyes, trying to get used to the dimly lit club. She grabbed a sake shot, before she went up the second floor when she noticed her target, Keiji, sitting on a couch. There was a girl on his right side flirting with him. _'How pathetic,'_ she thought as she watched the girl put her hand on his knee. Keiji looked extremely bored.

She made her way to the couch opposite him and sat down near a guy. He had a black shirt that had a lightning bolt going down from his left shoulder to the bottom of his shirt on the right, and black cargo pants with a weird hair style. _'He looks familiar…' _she thought. The guy turned his head her way and saw her staring at him. _'What's up with her?…Have I met her before?' _Sasuke thought. _'Nah…'_ he thought, _'I never met anyone with red hair. Whatever,'_ he thought as he turned his attention back to Yumi, who seemed to be enjoying herself too much with her mission. Sasuke didn't know that that might not be the girl's real hair color, since the lighting of the club made her hair seem darker.

'_He seems to be around my age. Hm…no…I never met him before,' _she thought as she watched the guy turn his head away from her. She was disgusted by how the girl was acting with Keiji. _'Seems like he doesn't go for girls that hang all over him.' _She smirked. She downed her sake shot and stood up. She caught Keiji's attention as she put her empty sake glass on the table in the middle. She looked up and he smirked at her, while she just rolled her eyes and went to the dance floor on the first floor. _'Good thing I can hold my liquor,' _she thought as she started dancing to the music. She could feel his eyes on her.

'Damnit! She's not even getting a word out of him,' came Kiba's voice through Sasuke's earpiece. 'Hn,' replied Sasuke.

'Looks like his attention went to that girl that just went on the dance floor,' Tenten said.

'Sasuke, go and dance with that girl,' Kakashi said. 'What?' Sasuke asked, not liking where this was going. 'Maybe if he sees you dancing with her, Keiji will back off and Yumi will have another chance at getting the information out,' said Shikamaru, seeing as how Yumi has lost all of Keiji's attention. _'Well, what little attention she had,'_ thought Shikamaru.

'I didn't come here to dance with some girl, I came here to do the mission,' Sasuke said through gritted teeth. 'Looks like I'll have to do it then,' came Neji's voice. Sasuke glared. He was not going to let Neji do something that was assigned to him, or let him act all smug about it. '_Besides, Naruto will never let me live this down. Of how the Hyuga did it and I was too 'chicken' to do it. Grr…damn.' _

'Hyuga,' Sasuke said, gritting his teeth. 'Uchiha,' came his reply. Sasuke got up and went down to the first floor to find the girl. Neji smirked as he watched him go on the dance floor. Tenten rolled her eyes at this, she didn't get what Neji's and Sasuke's problem was, always competing against each other.

Sasuke looked around the dance floor trying to see the girl. The dance floor was full, he could barely squeeze through the people. He spotted her dancing at the center of the dance floor. She was wearing a black dress, sort of like a kimono except that it was short, about 2 inches above her knee, and her dress hugged her body all in the right places. In the front it had a V-neck cut, but she had a fishnet shirt under, like Shikamaru's. Her sleeves flowing at the bottom, as she moved to the music. She had about 3 inch black heels, they're straps going around her legs until they almost reached her knee. Her kimono was bordered with a blue lining and had red cherry blossom's at the bottom right of her dress, the cherry blossom petals flowing up her body until the last petal was spotted under her left breast. Her dress seemed to beautifully glisten in all the different lights.

The girl kept dancing until she felt a presence behind her. She turned her head a little to her right to see who it was and noticed that it was the guy she was sitting next to on the couch. Sasuke put his hands on her waist and started moving with the rhythm she had set up, noticing that her dress was soft, like a silk texture. The girl noticed that Keiji was at the railing now, watching her and the guy dance together. _'I could use this to my advantage,' _she thought as she put her hands up and around Sasuke's neck.

Sasuke brought her closer to his body. _'Something's so familiar about her…but what?'_ he thought as he slowly traced her arm with his fingers, not knowing that that was exactly her thought about him as well. She slightly shivered from his touch, lightly resting her head on his shoulder as she played with his hair at the bottom of his neck.He swore when he saw Keiji at the railing not paying attention to Yumi, who seemed to be mad about something. _'Probably that no guy is paying attention to her…'_ thought Sasuke.

Yumi was seething. She couldn't believe that 'her' Sasuke was dancing with that girl. She couldn't believe this. _'I'm going to kill that bitch! Who does she think she is?…She can't just go and dance with my Sasuke-ku__-__No way!…did she…did she just put her hands around MY Sasuke-kun's neck?!? And look how close they're dancing! Grr…'_

'Yumi, get the damn information. What the hell is taking so long?' came Ino's voice through Yumi's earpiece. 'Shut it, boar!' angrily yelled Yumi, watching Sasuke lightly run his hands up and down the girl's hips. Everyone just rolled their eyes at how jealous she was, but also smirked seeing how Sasuke was dancing with that girl, since he never dances with anyone, and didn't seem to mind that much.

'Yumi, did you get any information?' came Asuma's voice.

'No! I didn't get anything. I seriously think that this Kenji guy is gay!…Who wouldn't fall for me?' she incredulously asked, flinging her arms around. 'Hey, I thought his name was Keiji?' Naruto said. 'Keiji is his name, you idiot. Yumi just has a short memory term!' Kiba yelled at Naruto. Everyone was trying to stifle their laughter at Yumi's reaction at what Kiba said about her.

'Okay everyone, this mission is not going the way we expected. We have to somehow get that information from Keiji,' Kakashi said, trying to get everyone back on the mission. 'But how? Obviously Yumi can't do it,' Choji said before he threw a few chips in his mouth.

After Sasuke and the girl danced a few songs, the girl stopped and went back to the second floor. 'What's going on?…Did Yumi get the information from him yet?' asked Sasuke. 'No, his attention for her has apparently expired,' came Tenten's voice. Sasuke went back and sat on the couch, thinking that he had to dance with some girl for no reason. The girl was leaning against the railing, close to Tenten and Neji.

**A/N: **I don't know how a drunk guy talks, well I do, but I don't feel like writing it down like how they talk 'cuz it takes longer. So… just imagine that Keiji talks like a drunk!

Keiji went up to her. "Hey. What's your name?" he whispered in her ear. She could smell the alcohol on him. _'He's definitely drunk…especially from all those shots he drank while I was dancing with that guy.'_

"Hn," she replied, as she turned around and saw that Keiji was a few inches from her face. She scrunched her nose from the stench that was coming from him. "Not much of a talker are you?" he asked after his hiccupping fit was gone. She merely took a sip from her drink before nonchalantly replying, "I don't talk to a wuss like you."

"Oh really?…Who mentioned anything about me being a wuss?" he asked as he inched closer.

"So you're saying that you're not a wuss?…Prove it," she said as she sidestepped him, before he had a chance to plant a wet one on her. He smirked, he liked this girl. Not one girl ever ignored him… she's interesting. He watched her go sit down on the couch. He strode up to her and sat next to her.

'That girl might get some information out of him. Although it might not be about the scroll, it's still better than what Yumi did, it might lead us to the scroll's location,' Neji informed them, Tenten and him having heard their conversation. 'What?…I did so much better than her! Right Sasuke-kun?' Yumi asked Sasuke, who she was sitting next to. 'No,' came Sasuke's monotone answer, trying to get Yumi's hands off him. Sasuke listened to Keiji's conversation with that girl he danced with.

"Haha…You want me to prove to you that I'm not a wuss?" he asked the girl as he got closer in her face. He could barely think straight with all the alcohol he had consumed. She crossed her legs and turned to face him. She saw him put his arm around her shoulder and roughly pull her closer to him. _'Ugh…I don't know how long I can stay this close to him without puking on his disgusting face,' _shethought. "Yes, prove it," she said. "What do you want me to do, baby? Fight a guy?" he asked, barely forming the words together. "No, you don't have to fight anyone. Let's see…have you recently gotten something of value?…that was possibly heavily guarded?" she innocently asked.

"Hmm…Oh, of course I have, baby!" he said, remembering something. "And what's that?" she asked. She noticed Yukio hidden in the shadows, watching her and Keiji.

"Hahaha…you should have seen how badly I hurt the guy. He was pathetic…" he kept rambling on about how badly he had beat up the guy. _'Speaking of pathetic…what's with that girl across from me? First, she was all over Keiji, and now she's all over that guy I danced with!'_ she thought as she watched Yumi flirt with Sasuke and Sasuke trying to get her to back off. _'What do I care?…it's not like that guy is someone important to me. I don't even know his name for Christ's sake!…it's just…something is so familiar about him! Think damnit!…' _No matter how hard she tried, she just didn't recognize him. It was at the tip of her tongue! She just couldn't think with the rambling 'fool' beside her, rambling like a little 5 year old.

"What's so important that you got from him, then?" she interrupted him before he had a chance to get into detail about how he had killed him. "Oh, it was some kind of a Scared Scroll…or was it Dared Scroll? No…it rhymes with naked…laired… baked-ed…wait, is that even a word?..Hmm…" he continued saying words that rhyme with naked, trying to find the right word. The girl was getting annoyed, and losing patience for Keiji.

"You mean the Sacred Scroll?" she asked. At once, Keiji's eyes got big and he furiously nodded. She let out a sigh. _'How does this guy change moods so fast. First, he's going all 'baby' on me, and now he's acting like an excited 5 year old who's about to receive a bag full of candy!' _

Sasuke was all ears after hearing about the scroll. 'You guys heard that?' asked Sasuke. 'Yeah!…Who wouldn't. That guy's yelling at the top of his lungs and even the music's not able to drown out his words!' Naruto said, apparently annoyed with Keiji. _'He probably popped teme's ear drums.' 'How does that girl know about the scroll?…unless she's trying to find where it is as well,' _Sasuke thought. 'I think this girl is also after the Sacred Scroll,' he informed the others._ 'The question is if she's an enemy or ally?'_

"Oh really? Well, then. Let me see it," she said. "You know I'd let you see the scroll, baby, but I don't have it on me," came his reply. She inwardly rolled her eyes at his mood changes. She took another sip from her drink. She rested her cup on her knee, still holding it, as she slowly moved her foot from side to side.

"Where is it, then?"

"Why are you so interested in this scroll, baby?" he asked. "I thought you were trying to prove to me that you're not a wuss. So to prove that, you'll have to tell me where it is so that I can see it and see if it is as valuable as you say it is. I mean…who knows…you could be making all this up," she responded. She gave a little smile when she saw him nodding his head.

"Oh, I see, makes sense. You know, you're smarter than all those other girl's I've been with…I like smart girls," Keiji said, putting his hand on her leg and scooting closer to her. She inwardly cringed when she felt his alcoholic breath hit her full force on her face. "So, where is the scroll? After all, we do want to prove that you're not a wuss," she said as she put her unoccupied hand on his neck. Keiji smirked, thinking that she's finally warming up to him.

"You see, I'm a smart man, baby. I hid it somewhere everyone passes, but they never think of searching there…It's in the woods. There's a little cabin on the east, where an old couple lives in. I buried the scroll under a big tree next to their cabin. Those dried up prunes don't even know that it's right under their noses! Hahahaha…" His laughter soon died out when he limply fell on her.

She had knocked him out, applying pressure on a nerve on his neck. She stood up and approached Yukio who had come to her after he noticed she knocked out the guy. "The Sacred Scroll's in the woods, east, near a cabin. It's buried under a big tree near the cabin," she informed him before he had a chance to say anything.

Sasuke having heard everything, informed the others of where the scroll was, since Keiji had calmed down and stopped yelling. He looked where the girl and the man were standing and noticed that they were gone. 'We need to hurry! The girl and the other man left to get the scroll!' Sasuke said as he got up and went down to the first floor, as he met up with Neji and Tenten, not paying attention as he nearly knocked Yumi over when he got up.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**In the Woods**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey. I see them!" Naruto shouted to the others. Almost everyone lost their footing when they heard Naruto shout in their earpieces. "Shut up, dobe! We still have our earpieces on!" Sasuke gritted through his teeth. Naruto apologetically grinned, rubbing a hand behind his head. Yumi merely scoffed. _'Stupid idiot! My Sasuke-kun's ear drums could have been popped!'_

They stopped in the clearing, seeing the man yelling at the girl. "Which freakin' big tree was he talking about? All these trees are big!" The girl merely leaned against a tree and looked up at the sky. They both still hadn't noticed their visitors. "What are you waiting for?!? An invitation? Come and help me dig," Yukio yelled at her in a frustrated tone as he dug under another tree. He was too caught up in his task to notice the others appear behind him. "My mission was to only get information on where the scroll was, not to dig it up." The girl quickly drew out her kunai, ready to fight. "Yukio, we have some company," she informed her partner.

"Hey, you can't take the scroll! It's not yours!" Kiba said to the two people in front of him.

"What…it's not yours either," said Yukio as he drew his own weapon, ready for a battle. "Yes, it was. It belonged to Konohagakure, but it got stolen back when the Second Hokage was the Hokage!" Naruto said, remembering what the folder that Tsunade gave Kakashi had written in it.

The girl finally noticed that the guy she had danced with was also there. Sasuke looked over to her and noticed that she seemed surprised to see him there. He smirked at her. This only fumed the girl's anger more, thinking that he had tricked her, that dancing with her was all his plan. She narrowed her eyes at him. Sasuke noticed that her hair looks different than in the club, considering that they weren't in a room with dark lighting. _'That hair!…I know I've seen it before…I know I've seen her before. But where?'_ thought Sasuke as the others exchanged words with the man beside the girl.

The girl looked at her partner, Yukio. "I brought you to the scroll, so I'm leaving," she told him. When she saw the boy with the blonde spiky hair and the guy she was dancing with she knew that she met them before. _'They look so familiar.' _Finally something clicked in her brain, her eyes widening with realization. _'No. It can't be!…can it?…they somewhat look like them. What if…I mean the blonde guy said that they were from Konohagakure, so they must be Konoha ninja. I shouldn't get my hopes up too high…maybe they're not them,' _She thought as she touched her chest, where the picture was, as she eyed the two boys. She turned around to leave, but was stopped when Yukio grabbed her arm.

"You're not going anywhere. You made a deal with the boss and you're not done with the deal. You still have a few months to work for us, so you're not leaving," Yukio grit the words out through his teeth. She narrowed her eyes at him, she didn't want to fight, her mission's done, but she knew that if she didn't stay and help Yukio, her boss would just extend her months…or kill her.

Kiba and Akamaru couldn't participate in the battle since they were busy digging for the scroll, '_But seeing as how we outnumber them, we'll definitely be fine!'_ Kiba thought as he started digging under another tree. Yumi started running towards the girl, _'This'll show her not to mess with my Sasuke-kun!'_ She threw a few kunai at the girl and watched as the girl leapt into the air, Yumi took her opportunity and appeared behind her. She stabbed the girl in the back, only to find out that it was a substitution. The girl appeared above Yumi and punched her square in the mouth, sending her rapidly falling down to the ground. Yumi roughly landed on the ground. She shakily sat up, but before she had a chance to do anything, the girl appeared behind her. The girl kicked her in the back and sent Yumi flying to a tree. Yumi fell to the ground, her last thought being _'What the hell?…'_

Sasuke smirked at the girl, he certainly didn't mind watching Yumi get beat up, even if she was his teammate. Everyone momentarily stopped their fighting, watching Yumi get kicked like a ragged doll and hit the tree. They all were impressed with the girl, since Yumi is one of their best kunoichi. _'Wow, she can fight like that in the woods with heels?!?…'_ Ino thought as she watched the girl, _'well, it doesn't look that bad, her heels aren't really thin that they get stuck in the ground.' _

Sasuke saw Yukio trying to get him from behind, so he jumped up and used his fire jutsu "Katon: Ryuka no Jutsu." Blazing hot fire shot out of his mouth at his target, Yukio being too slow to move out of the way, was caught in the fire. _'Hn, that was fast. What a weakling.'_ He noticed the girl was still there. He disappeared and reappeared behind her.

The girl didn't even see the guy disappear and then reappear behind her. Before she had a chance to say anything or get away, Sasuke knocked her out. _'Now we don't have to worry about her.'_

"What?!?…I didn't even get to fight! What kind of a mission was this?…Sasuke- teme got to do all the fighting!" angrily yelled Naruto.

Sasuke looked down as the girl hit the ground. A picture fell in front of her. Sasuke crouched down and picked up the picture. He immediately froze as he recognized the picture, he had the same copy. There was a little smiling girl in the middle, while a little boy held her hand and she leaned into him. The other boy on her other side, holding a peace sign and grinning at the camera. They were under a big cherry blossom tree, the wind blowing cherry blossoms over they're heads, and the sun setting. The little boy holding the girl's hand was Sasuke, when he was younger, and the other boy was a little Naruto. They were around seven years old. _'This can't be…it's 'her'. But…how?…I mean. I haven't seen her since she left…and…'_

"Hey Sasuke-teme, what are you waiting for? Kiba and Akamaru found the Sacred Scroll. We're heading back home!" Naruto's voice brought Sasuke back to reality. Naruto noticing that Sasuke wasn't himself, jogged over to him. Everyone else followed him, including Yumi, who had awakened from her unconscious state.

Naruto bent down, "Hey, Sasuke-teme? Are you okay?" lightly asked Naruto. He noticed the picture in Sasuke's grasp, his knuckles white from gripping it hard. He took the picture, and his eyes turned as big as saucers, seeing the picture. Everyone else picked up the picture and looked at it when Naruto dropped it to the ground. Lee and Guy practically started crying, seeing who it was in the picture, while Ino screamed in Shikamaru's ear as she looked at the picture and the girl lying unconscious on the floor, "No way!…can you guys believe this?…It's…"

**To be continued...**

**A/N: **ooo…cliffy! Lol…you'll have to wait to find out who it is. Muahahahaha...I know I'm evil! Lol…I'm fairly happy with this chapter, but I'm not good at fighting scenes so I hope you guys don't hate those parts! Since SOMEONE said that they'll help me with the fighting scenes but totally bailed out on me!!! Grr…well anyways. Please REVIEW!

**In the same order that they're introduced in the story:**

Kage Bunshin no Jutsu-Shadow Clone Technique

Hakke Rokujūyon Shō- Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms

Konoha Reppū- Leaf Whirlwind

Konoha Gōriki Senpū- Leaf Strong Whirlwind

Kirigakure no Jutsu- Hidden Mist Technique

Katon: Ryuka no Jutsu-Fire Release: Dragon Fire Technique

Shintenshin no Jutsu- Mind Body Switch Technique

---Liz


	3. Reunion and Tears

A Legend Untold

**Summery/AU: **They never thought that they'd meet again. They weren't prepared for any of the events that would take place and change their lives forever. No one believed that the legend would actually come true, after all it was just a myth of a demon and an angel…wasn't it?

**A/N:** ok here's the third chappie! Now, this story is gonna have some modern music, but I might not use any for this chapter, but later on I will.

'_blah blah' thoughts_

"blah blah" talking

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto! Grr…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3: Reunion and Tears

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, baa-chan, are you sure she's going to be okay?" Naruto worriedly asked.

"Yes, for the tenth time Naruto, she'll be fine! She's just asleep right now. Seems like she hasn't had much sleep for a while," Tsunade replied. She was getting annoyed with him asking her the same thing every 10 minutes, and she wasn't the only one, Yumi was about to put him in a coma. They had brought her back after they got the scroll and Sasuke knocked her out. _'I hope she'll be okay, for the whole day she's just been zoning in and out of her sleep for a few minutes,' _Naruto worriedly thought. She's been having nightmares since they were at their camp sight, on their way back to Konoha.

**------------------------------------------------------------**

**Flashback**

**------------------------------------------------------------**

Lee and Guy practically started crying, seeing who it was in the picture, while Ino screamed in Shikamaru's ear as she looked at the picture and the girl lying unconscious on the floor, "No way!…can you guys believe this?…It's…" she couldn't even finish her sentence, since she practically fainted.

"It's…Sakura-chan," Naruto softly said. _'I can't believe this…after all this time…she's here!'_

Sasuke just stood up and looked down at the unconscious girl on the floor. _'Sakura?…it can't be. I haven't seen her since we were 7… well, not including the times she came to visit for a few days.' _Sakura's hair was sprawled out on the ground as Naruto turned her around so she was facing them. As far as he knows, she's the only one that has pink hair, green eyes, and the same picture that he and Naruto have. Sasuke sharply turned around and started making his way to a tree and leaned against it, lost in his thoughts. Yumi was jealous…again. She didn't understand who this girl was, or why she was making Sasuke act differently, but she knew one thing. She definitely didn't like it, or her.

Everyone just stared at her, they were speechless. Sakura cared for all of them and she was friends with everyone, well except Yumi, but Naruto and Sasuke always held a special place in her heart; she knew Sasuke since she was 4 years old, and she met Naruto a year later.

"Ahhh…Oh, my god! It's Sakura!" Ino yelled as she bunced up and down in joy and excitement, just now the thought having registered in her head, that her best friend was right before her eyes… unconscious. Shikamaru muttered a "Troublesome woman," having to deal with Ino's screams in his ear, but nonetheless, everyone smiled, or grinned. They all missed her, she was like a sister to them.

"We're taking her with us, where she belongs!" Naruto excitedly said, picking up the unconscious girl and making his way back to Konoha, everyone behind him. Yumi finally realized who it was. _'No way! Why is this bitch here? She's going to steal_ _my Sasuke-kun away again, just like when we were small! She was always hanging around my Sasuke-kun! Grr…I have to keep an eye on her and make sure she doesn't get close to MY man!' _

Kakashi smiled, he hadn't seen her in years, and he had to admit, he missed her. She was and still is like a daughter to him, he couldn't wait to have her back in their lives.

----------------------------------------

**The following night**

----------------------------------------

It was about midnight, and they had stopped to rest for the night. Everyone was getting annoyed and getting headaches with Naruto's ramblings. Ever since they had figured out it was Sakura, he hadn't stopped talking about how excited he was having her back.

Whereas Sasuke was silent the whole day, every time someone glanced at him he had that far away look on him, always in his thoughts. _'…but what was she doing with that guy? Was she working for him?…or maybe someone else since the guy mentioned 'boss'? Why would Mr. and Mrs. Haruno allow her to work for people like him?…Actually, now that I think about it, Sakura seemed different. She seemed sad, lonely, and hurt. Could something have happened to them?…' _Sasuke continued with his thoughts, making his migraine worse.

"We shouldn't have taken her," Sasuke's monotone voice stopped Naruto's non-stop talk. Yumi looked at him, thinking that he was thinking the same thing as her. "Exactly! She could be an enemy!"

"What are you talking about teme? Don't you want Sakura-chan back?" Naruto angrily yelled, obviously hurt that Sasuke, Sakura's best friend, wouldn't want her back. Everyone ignored Yumi and her excited outburst. The others just looked at the two, they all were upset, angry or surprised to hear Sasuke say that. Sakura and Sasuke were really close, after all.

"Mr. and Mrs. Haruno will be worried. We just took their daughter without letting them know," he reasoned. They just stared at him, realization finally dawning on them. "Oh no," came Tenten's and Ino's whispers. Yumi was pissed, _'I thought Sasuke-kun didn't want her! Maybe he doesn't, he's just trying to let everyone else down and trying to be reasonable so they can send her back! Yeah, that's it! My Sasuke-kun is so smart,' _she gave a dreamy sigh at her thoughts.

"Don't worry, we'll let them know when we get back to Konoha!" said Naruto, trying to calm the others, seeing how they sent side glances at the tent Sakura was in. '_We can't let her go now! Not when we just got her back, besides, I'm sure Mr. and Mrs. Haruno would understand,' _Naruto frantically thought.

"Yes, we can do as Naruto-san said! Sakura-chan's parents would surely understand, besides we just got the youthful cherry blossom back!…we didn't even get to talk about the youthful time she's had in Mist, seeing that she's unconscious," Lee quickly backed Naruto up.

"Oh, Lee! Such a youthful friend you are, sticking with Naruto-san like that. Then I shall do the same, and follow you in your and Naruto-san's youthful ways!" Guy said with his famous good guy pose. Everyone sweat dropped. These two always seemed to amaze them…in the weirdest situations, too.

Asuma took the cigarette from his mouth and held it between his fingers, and exhaled the cigarette smoke from his mouth before replying. "I have to agree with those three. It's almost midnight. So we can't take her back now, besides, it'll take us the same time to get to her place, which we have no clue where that is, by the way, that it will take us to go to Konoha. When we get there we'll send them a message that we came upon Sakura during our mission and decided to take her with us for a little vacation." After considering his reason, they agreed with him, seeing that it made sense, except Yumi. She wanted to beat Naruto's 'stupid' little head until his brain oozed out of his ears. "By the way, Sasuke go check up on Sakura," Kakashi said, much to Yumi's annoyance.

Sasuke got up from his sitting position and headed in Sakura's tent, failing to notice Kakashi's sly grin or Yumi's death glare.

He pushed the flap aside and stepped inside. She looked like she was having a nightmare. Sasuke was about to wake her up, but reconsidered it. It would probably be awkward with just them two alone in her tent, and since they kind of kidnapped her…and maybe that they haven't spoken to each other since she moved. He stood up and was about to move the flap aside before her words froze him to the spot.

"Wh-what do you…want?" she seemed to be fighting someone in her nightmare. She gave a sort of scoff in her sleep, or what Sasuke assumed it was. "You-you don't…scare me! I ha-hate you…for hurting Sasuke! For making his life a living hel-," she said before she was cut off by being pushed against a tree, unbeknownst to Sasuke since she was having a nightmare. Sasuke slowly turned around and looked at her. Sakura's facial appearance changed from tough to horrified, she was scared.

"Don-don't touch me! St-stop! Get away from me!" she yelled, tears slowly streaming down her cheeks as she thrashed in her sleep.

Everyone having heard Sakura yell, dashed to her tent and pushed the flaps away, thinking that she was in trouble. _'I bet Sasuke-kun killed her! Hahaha…besides, he didn't even seem happy to see her!' _Yumi gleefully thought as she slowly walked to the tent.Naruto was about to say something before he saw Sasuke standing over her, his bangs covering his eyes.

"Get away from me Itachi!" she frantically screamed.

Naruto's eyes became as big as saucers, and everyone else gasped or intently watched what was happening, unable to move. Sasuke clenched his fists at the name of his brother.

"Do-don't… touch me. Pl-please stop. Let me…go," the helpless girl whispered, her face wet from her tears and her voice sounding strained. "Ahhhh!…" she loudly screamed as she sat up and grabbed her head, shaking her head from side to side. They watched her sit up in her sleeping bag and frantically grab at her hair, shaking her head and screaming.

Sasuke definitely knew that scream, he was positive Itachi was using the Mangekyo Sharingan on her in her nightmare. He looked down at her, her fingers holding onto her soft pink hair, face wet with her salty tears cascading down her cheeks, her body shaking as she tried to calm down her breathing and sobbing.

Her eyes looked fazed, still in a dream like state she looked up and saw the moon shining through the tent, not noticing where she was or that she was surrounded by her friends…and a annoyingly jealous girl. Her throat felt scratchy and it hurt from all the screaming and crying she did, and she ached for a drink of water.

She slowly fell backwards on her sleeping bag. Sasuke watched her, her hands slowly coming out of the tangled mess of pink locks and falling to her sides, eye lids slowly closing, her hair stuck on her forehead. It was like watching her fall in slow motion. She went unconscious and went back to sleep, her head lolling in Sasuke's direction. Her skin glistening from the sweat in the moonlight peaking from outside the tent. Sasuke immediately stormed out of the tent, vividly seething. _'Does she always get nightmares? And why the hell was Itachi in her nightmare?!?…Did she…cross paths with him? Why the fuck didn't she get the hell out of there?!?…Was she trying to get herself killed or something? Damn it!'_ Sasuke was frustrated to no end. She was lucky Itachi didn't kill her if she did cross paths with him. He let out a frustrated sigh as he sat on a high branch on a tree. He looked out and saw the clear sky full of shining starts. He definitely knew that he wasn't going to get any sleep tonight, what with all the non-stop questions popping up in his head.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

**End of Flashback**

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Movement from Sakura's hospital bed shook Naruto out of his thoughts. He ran to her bed side.

"Wh-where am I?" she asked, her eyes still blurry from awakening from her sleep. She sat up and looked around at the people in the room, all looking happy, except for one girl that looked like she was about to run out of the window. She looked to her left and noticed a boy with blonde spiky hair. Her eyes widened in realization.

"Na-Naruto?" she asked, to make sure that it's really him. He gave her a wide smile and she jumped in his arms. Tears making their way out of her eyes. Naruto strongly hugged her back, his vision blurring from his unshed tears. "Hey, you finally woke up!" he said. Sakura held him at an arms length and studied him. _'He grew so much, but still looks like the same mischievous little boy he was,'_ she thought as she chuckled. Sakura felt another presence tackle her on the bed with a big hug. She looked down and saw blonde hair. She chuckled and hugged the girl back. "Hey, Ino!" she happily said.

After Naruto and Shikamaru finally got Ino off of the purple faced Sakura, she hugged everyone else in the room, even the stoic Neji who only managed a small smile at her, before she surprised him by giving him a big hug. When she came to Yumi, she noticed that it was her, and even though they weren't close in their childhood, she was about to hug her when Yumi suddenly held up a hand in disgust, signaling not to touch her. Sakura gave a awkward "O-kay," before going back in her hospital bed.

She was back in her bed, after hugging everyone and talking to them for a while. She looked out of the window and noticed that it was pouring.

She gave a small sad laugh. "I actually thought Sasuke was here. Huh. I must be going delusional!" she said, her smile fading away. _'I must have been dreaming. Sasuke's still at Orochimaru's…' _she sadly thought. "What are you talking about Sakura-chan? Sasuke's training. He's been training ever since we got you here, like a day and a half ago," Naruto told her.

She quickly looked at him, her eyes wide. _'What?…He's really here?'_ She quickly got off her bed and went out the door. On her way out of the hospital she grabbed a white trench coat that was hanging on a hanger on the lobby. The others on her heel.

She didn't know where she was going, she hadn't been in Konoha in years, but her feet seemed to have a mind of their own. The rain was pouring down on her body as she made her way to Team 7's training grounds. Her dress clinging to her body, like a second skin. She could barely see through the rain, it was like a gray curtain. She stopped when she saw a figure throwing shuriken at the target. She slowly walks up to him. As soon as Sasuke felt her chakra he immediately stopped throwing the shuriken. She was right behind him, she couldn't believe it. He was right in front of her, after all these years.

"Sa-Sasuke?" she softly asked, barely audible, but Sasuke heard her. He could feel her hot breath against hi neck.

"Hn."

"Look at me," she said. She was getting mad, _'after all these years he still won't look me in the eye!' _She roughly grabbed him by the shoulders and turned him around, so he was facing her. He was soaked to the bone, and he was only wearing the same thing he had on at Mist, not even a jacket on. He looked exhausted, not even taking any rests from training except when he needed to eat. He still refused to look at her. It was hard for him, she always made him feel different… weak.

She furred her brows and her eyes narrowed. _'I can't believe this…this…bastard! After all these years, he still doesn't look at me! Do I have a disease or something, because last time I checked I didn't! Stupid jerk!' _Her hand slowly rose and made contact with his cheek. The slap echoed around the area. It was like her whole body seemed to work on its own accord. Her hand didn't move from its spot, resting on his cheek, he angrily looked at her, his eyes flaring. When he glared at her, she hotly glared back at him.

One reason why she loved the rain was because it always hid the tears, like right then, when her tears were falling down her eyes, mixing with the rain that was falling down on them. She threw the trench coat over his shoulders, surprising the heck out of him, even though he didn't show it, as she took one last glance at him and turned around, heading back to the hospital.

Everyone just stared in awe at what happened. They were expecting a crushing hug, not a…slap. Yumi just stared at the two in front of her. _'How dare that loser touch my Sasuke-kun, and…and…slap him!'_ These past few days have been crazy for everyone and they really were longing for their soft beds. Sakura went past them, on her way to the hospital, as Sasuke turned back around and resumed his training.

_**To be continued…**_

**A/N: **hehe..I hope u guys liked this chapter. I think it was okay but I could have done better if I hadn't done all of it in one day. You know how it is, saying 'oh, I'll start it tomorrow,' and the next day saying the same thing until a week goes by! Well, I still hope u like it! **Plz REVIEW! **

--Liz


	4. Memories and the Truth

A Legend Untold

**Summery/AU: **They never thought that they'd meet again. They weren't prepared for any of the events that would take place and change their lives forever. No one believed that the legend would actually come true, after all it was just a myth of a demon and an angel…wasn't it?

**A/N: **chapter 4!!!!!!! I'm happy I finally got this done! And sorry it took me forever to update. I hope you like it! (uh..sorry about all the exclamation points, lol)

'_blah blah' thoughts_

"blah blah" talking

**Disclaimer: **Naruto ain't mine people!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4: Memories and the Truth

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura pulled the covers over her head, trying to keep the sun's light out of her eyes. After a few minutes, she decided to get up, seeing how the sun seemed persistent to shine it's light on her face. She got some clothes from the drawer and headed in the bathroom to take a shower. She adjusted the waters temperature to her liking and started washing. After her refreshing shower, Sakura got out with a white fluffy towel wrapped around her.

"What should I wear?" she asked herself. Seeing how sunny it was outside, she decided to wear a white halter sundress. It was a little above her knee and had little ruffles at the bottom. Flowers and petals covered the white dress. After straightening her room, she quickly combed her hair and went in her kitchen.

After raiding her kitchen, she found nothing to her liking, so she decided to go at Ichiraku's for some ramen. Quickly putting on a pair of white sandals, she stepped out of her apartment and made her way to her destination.

It's been a week since she's been back to Konoha. Tsunade-sama gave her a nice little apartment to live in for free, even though they think that she's only staying for a few months before her parents come to get her back. Naruto and Ino insisted that she move in with one of them, but she didn't want to intrude on them. She finally had time to catch up with her friends on things.

Sakura lightly smiled as she remembered when Ino had said that she had a crush on her teammate, Shikamaru. She had missed everyone when she was in Mist, but she finally got her dream come true; being back in the place she loves with the people she loves. Yumi hadn't been very pleased to have her back and still doesn't seem to like Sakura, so she's doing her best to stay out of her way. She had time to talk to everyone, even Kakashi and the other sensei's… except Sasuke.

It's not that she didn't have time, but she just didn't know how to approach him anymore. It seemed as if Sasuke and Sakura were avoiding each other, and every time she saw him, Yumi was always at his side, which, for some reason, was annoying the heck out of Sakura.

'_I wish talking to Sasuke was as easy as it was when we were kids,'_ she sadly thought. _'But even if I did finally get to talk to him, what would I say? What __**could**__ I say?'_ She stopped with her thoughts when she heard someone talking loudly in Ichirakus. "_No doubt Naruto,' _she thought as she wickedly smiled as she quietly went in the ramen bar. Sakura crept behind Naruto as he kept talking to Teuchi, the owner, about the mission that he just came back from.

"Boo!" Sakura screamed right in his ear, earning a loud yelp from the blonde as he fell from his stool. Unfortunately Naruto had ramen in his mouth when she scared him, so now he was on the floor choking on it, slowly turning an interesting blue color. Sakura burst into laughter, not noticing Naruto's pathetic attempt at saying help, instead coming out as wheezes, sounding as if he hadn't had water in a month.

After Ayame, the owner's daughter, quickly got next to Naruto and pounded on his back, finally helping the poor guy breath, that Sakura stopped laughing.

"Sakura-chaaan! What did you do that for? I almost died of a heart attack AND choking on my ramen!" Naruto whined to her after they both sat back down on the stools.

"Hahaha…sorry, I just couldn't help it. Besides, a ninja should never let their guard down!" Sakura said, reaching for her own bowl of miso ramen. She got a big sigh from her companion and they both started eating their breakfast.

"So, how did your mission go?" she asked, remembering that Kakashi's group had gone to do a mission yesterday.

"It went great! You should have seen me beat this guy up…" Naruto kept talking about how he did on his mission and how he beat this pathetic weak guy to a bloody pulp for a few minutes.

"Aha. So I'm guessing you had fun," said Sakura, after getting somewhat tired of listening to his non-stop ramble.

"Heck yeah! Oh, did you find a job yet? Why are you even looking for a job anyways? I mean you're living there for free, so you don't need a job," Naruto asked, reaching for his fifth bowl of ramen. Sakura's used to his eating habits, but that didn't mean she was going to let him live only on ramen, she has her ways of getting him to eat other things, but she'll use them next time.

"Um…no I haven't, not yet," she said. Actually she just found a job yesterday. She wants to pay for living there, she didn't want to take anything for granted, so she found a job. She just had to find a way to tell her friends that now she works at a club as a bartender and waitress (when needed). She's worked as a bartender and waitress before, so she has experience. She didn't really want to work as a bartender, but she couldn't find any jobs near her apartment so she decided to go a little further into the village and found a job at a bar called the Night Star.

"You know you can always come live with me!" he excitedly exclaimed. She gave a little laugh before replying. "I'll keep that in mind."

"Well, I have to go and talk to baa-chan about something, I'll see you later!" He reached for his wallet, which was the green frog, and paid for his 6 bowls of ramen. Sakura gave a little chuckle at his wallet, _'I can't believe he still has that!'_

She finished her ramen, paid for it, and headed out. The sun shone on her face as she put her hands behind her back and slowly made her way to the Yamanaka's flower shop, where Ino will most likely be there. She stopped dead in her tracks.

'_Sasuke's right there across the street. Now's your chance. Go talk to him!' _She slowly made her way towards Sasuke, who was sitting at the base of a big tree. She was ten feet away from him, _'Okay, just act like I always act. Wait, I should act like I used to be when we were small…no, he'll find me annoying.'_ She stopped thinking, noticing that she was standing next to him and just staring at him for about a minute now. She quickly sat down next to him, feeling embarrassed.

Sakura turned her head to look at him. Sasuke was wearing black khaki cargo shorts, black sneakers, and a white shirt.

"Hi," Sakura said, trying to start a conversation.

"Hn," was his only reply. He didn't know what to say to her. He had a lot he wanted to say, but didn't know how. He stole a side glance at her. She was looking at the little kids playing that were in front of them.

He knew she was different, she was more secluded, didn't talk about her time in Mist, and seemed sad. No one else seemed to notice, but he did. Just by looking in her eyes he could see everything she was feeling, even though she always tried hard to cover her feelings from him.

She always puts on this fake smile, and fake laughs, and no one notices because it's like she has this cover over her eyes, not permitting anyone to see the real Sakura. But Sasuke always could penetrate through that cover and see who she really is, who she turned into.

Sakura turned to look at him and noticed he was looking at her. As always, he turned his head away. She knew why. It's because she sometimes could see what he was feeling, and he didn't want that. _'Sasuke doesn't want to be close to me,'_ she sadly thought. She let out a small sigh and turned back to looking at the small children playing.

"So, when did you come back from Orochimaru's?" Sakura asked.

"Hn," and again, she got the same infamous Uchiha reply. She was starting to get angry. She hadn't seen him for years, and okay, things weren't that good between them when she came to visist when he was still in Konoha, but she wanted to talk to him like they always used to.

"Seems like you still haven't learned to talk in complete sentences. You might want to pick up a dictionary once in a while and learn some new words!" she softly, but angrily said. Sasuke glared at her. Before she could say anything else, an ANBU appeared before them.

"Sakura-san, Hokage-sama wants to see you."

"Okay, I'll be there right now," Sakura said, the ANBU disappeared with a 'poof'. Sakura turned her head to where Sasuke was sitting, ready to yell at him, but found the place empty.

'_Ooo…that, that…ugh! He probably went to Tsunade-sama for another mission, seeing that ever since I got here he's been asking for missions, probably to get away from me! Whatever, I better go see what Tsunade-sama wants.' _

-------------------------------------

**At the Hokage Tower**

-------------------------------------

Sakura stood before the Hokage's door. She knocked twice on the door, and entered when she heard a "Come in."

She looked around, everyone was there. Kakashi, Asuma, Guy, and all the rookies, even Sasuke, _'Humph, I knew it. He came to ask for another mission!'_ Sakura thought, as she sent glares at Sasuke, who was leaning against a wall. She stood in front of the Hokage.

"Um…maybe I should wait and come back in when everyone's finished here," Sakura said, thinking that she came at a wrong time, even though the ANBU said to go there.

Tsunade gave her a small smile before replying, "No, that's okay. Actually, everyone came here for reasons that apply to you, Sakura."

"Oh," Sakura was confused, _'Why is everyone here?'_

"Asuma told me that he sent a note to your parents a week ago, saying that they saw you at Mist and asked you to come along for a little visit for a few months, but we haven't heard anything from them," Tsunade explained, giving a pointed look to everyone when she said the part about seeing Sakura in Mist and asking her to come along for a visit, since she knows what really happened.

Sakura froze at those words. She didn't want to explain her past to them, not now.

"O-oh…uh…they'll get it…eventually," Sakura hesitantly said with a wave of her hand, hoping that they'll drop the subject. Everyone noticed that she hesitated, Tsunade gave her a long hard look.

"Um…they won't get it," Sakura finally admitted under Tsunade's gaze. She let her head drop.

"Why not?" Tsunade asked, looking at the pink-haired girl, who once was her student, standing before her with her head low. Sakura took a long shaky breath before replying.

"Bec-because…" she hesitated. She didn't want to tell them because then they'd want to know all the details and information, and she couldn't handle that. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at this, he now definitely knew something was up.

Sakura could feel everyone's eyes on her, waiting for an answer. "They're not there!" she quickly said, she didn't know what to tell them. To tell them the truth or not. Everyone could see her shaking form.

"If you can't tell us what happened, then we can see it, that is if you let us do that," Tsunade suggested. Sakura's head shot up, _'How can they see what happened when they weren't even there and when it happened such a long time ago?!?' _

"It's a new jutsu I was able to master. It's called Seishin Kenzan Jutsu. It basically means Mind Seeing Jutsu. It lets the user go into the person's mind and as the person goes through their memories, the user can also see those memories. It almost seems as if you actually are in that memory," Tsunade informed. She hoped Sakura was willing to do this, it will be easier since she can't talk about it.

"…But, sometimes the person gets lost in their memories and we will be seeing every one of them too. At first it's hard to find the exact memory you're looking for so we probably will be kind of switching through your memories until we find the right one."

Sakura was amazed. _'Who knew such a jutsu even existed! Well, if I don't have to actually tell them what happened, then…I can let them see it instead.' _"…Okay…" she meekly said.

"What?…I want to see too! I want to know what happened when Sakura-chan was in Mist!" Naruto butted in the conversation, his face set in a determined look. Tsunade gave an exasperated sigh, she knew how stubborn he could be, so might as well let him. "That's fine with me, I can do it so multiple people can also see it. Sakura, are you okay with this?"

"Uh…su-sure, I guess," she said, _'At least he sees it too and won't bug me about it later on.'_ Suddenly everyone's hand shot up in the air, except for Sasuke's, Neji's, Shikamaru's, and the sensei's. Tsunade sweat dropped, _'Geez, well might as well let them see too,' _She tiredly thought.

"Sakura?" Tsunade asked again. Sakura just understood that everyone else wanted to see as well. She fidgeted with her fingers, she didn't want to let everyone see what happened to her, but knowing how stubborn Ino is, then she'll definitely persuade her to let her see too, but then it wouldn't be fair to everyone else either. She gave an annoyed sigh before nodding her head in indication that it was fine with her to let them as well.

"What?!? I don't want to see her memories! It's going to be so boring!" Yumi said. She just wanted to spend as much time with Sasuke as possible. Everyone turned around to look at her, just noticing she was still there.

"…Al right, How about you guys? You want in or not?" Tsunade asked the ones that didn't raise their hands with narrowed eyes, she obviously didn't want to be interrupted by any of them while performing the jutsu. Neji merely nodded, the sensei's agreed, Shikamaru just said "Troublesome," a clear indication that he was in, and Sasuke just glared at the Hokage.

"Uchiha, you might want to be a bit more explicit with your glare. I suggest you use words," said Tsunade.

"Hn," answered Sasuke, glaring harder. Yumi gasped, she thought Sasuke wasn't going to go along with them.

"I want to see too! I was just kidding. Haha…"

They glared at her, but turned their attention back to Tsunade.

"I'll take that as a 'Yes' then. Okay, Sakura you might want to sit down and try to go through your memories and get us to the one you need us to look at. Everyone else make a circle around her, close your eyes, and clear your minds. You too Sakura," instructed Tsunade. Everyone got in their places, forming a circle around Sakura. Tsunade did a few hand signs for the jutsu.

Everyone felt as if they were being sucked into a small black tunnel, and suddenly they were in Sakura's memory.

**--------------------------------------------**

**Sakura's Memories (1)**

**--------------------------------------------**

Tsunade, the sensei's, and the rookies looked around. It seemed like they were still in Konoha. The sun was shining high above their heads, and the Sakura trees were in full bloom. Suddenly, a small Sakura came running their way. She was wearing pink shorts and a white shirt. She was around 5 years old. Then they saw a small Sasuke running after her with a smile on his face, Sakura squealed, noticing that Sasuke almost caught up with her. Everyone's eyes widened, all thinking the same thing, _'Sasuke was actually…smiling!' _But the younger versions of Sasuke and Sakura didn't see them, and they just kept running.

Sakura suddenly stopped running when she heard a small cry. She turned around and went to a big tree and noticed a small boy sitting down at the base of the tree, crying. She motioned with her hand that Sasuke follow her. Sasuke did as he was told and was beside Sakura.

Sakura knelt next to the crying boy. He had spiky blonde hair and an orange shirt on with white shorts.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Came her small squeaky voice. The boy turned around to look at her, showing his big blue eyes. He sniffled a few times before replying. "I don-don't have any fr-friends and everyone hates me!" the blonde boy managed to squeak out through his sobs.

Sakura gasped, "But why?" she incredulously asked.

"Bec-because… I'm a mon-monster," he quietly replied, turning away from the girl, thinking that she'll hate him too.

"What! That's horrible. Who would say something like that?…I know, I'll make a deal with you," she excitedly said. The boy looked at her with a confused look on his face.

"What deal?" he asked.

"I'll be your friend, and Sasu-kun too, but you have to do something first!" she excitedly said. The boy was baffled, he didn't know what to say to this girl. He nodded his head, telling her to continue.

"The deal is you have to come over to my house to eat with me and Sasu-kun!…Ooo, and you have to tell us your name!" Sakura said, jumping up and down in excitement. The blonde boy smiled, happy to finally have found friends.

"Hi, I'm Uzumaki Naruto and I'm going to be the next Hokage! Believe it!" the small boy excitedly said standing up and looking at the girl and boy. Sasuke and Sakura smiled in return, telling Naruto their names. Sakura quickly hugged Naruto, grabbed his hand and started running towards her house, Sasuke on her other side.

They stayed behind, watching the three little figures disappear out of their sight.

"Oh…my…God! That was so kawaii!" Ino squealed, as she clung to Shikamaru's arm, almost ripping the poor guys arm off his body with all her excitement.

"Ah, I was so cute!" Naruto said. They all turned to stare at him, some taking some hasty steps away from the oblivious blonde.

"Sakura-san was so youthful!" Lee quipped in. Everyone sweat dropped.

"Oh, my god! Sasuke-kun was so cute and still is…" Yumi kept rambling, mostly to herself, as she tried to hug Sasuke, who was extremely annoyed at them since they kept staring at him because his younger self smiled, but Sasuke sidestepped her and she almost fell smack with her face first, but suddenly they were in a different memory.

**----------------------------------------**

**Next Memory (2)**

**----------------------------------------**

They saw the small Sakura, probably 6 years old, wearing a little white dress with white little fluffy angel wings on her back, surrounded by a few girls. Yumi suddenly landed on the ground face first, since she was trying to hug Sasuke but he sidestepped her. She looked up, and saw a mini Yumi dressed in a little devils outfit. Yumi got up and squealed, seeing her younger self.

"Ahh… I look so adorable, so much better than Sakura!" Yumi exclaimed, while staring at her younger self. Everyone just glared at her for her comment. Tsunade roughly grabbed Yumi's arm and dragged her to where the others were standing, and they watched on.

The younger version of Yumi stood in front of Sakura. She yanked Sakura's red ribbon from her hair and clenched it in her hand.

"Ah, give me that. Ino-chan gave me that!" Sakura cried out as she reached for her red ribbon. Yumi merely laughed as she took a step back, away from Sakura's hands.

"Hahaha…no matter what you do, your forehead will still be as big as the Hokage carvings!" Yumi said, making Sakura explode into tears.

"You will never be able to hide that THING!" she said, continuing to make fun of Sakura's forehead while pointing at it. The other girls behind her started laughing along with Yumi.

"N-no. St-stop lying! I do-don't believe you!" Sakura said in-between her sobs.

"And one more thing!…Stay away from MY Sasuke-kun! He would never even like you! The only reason he probably hangs with you is because he feels sorry for you!" Yumi harshly spat at the frightened Sakura.

Sasuke came running over to Sakura with Naruto behind him, having heard everything Yumi said to her. He was wearing a ninja's outfit, like the Chunins, with the green vest and everything, and Naruto was wearing an outfit similar to the Hokage's . Sakura saw Sasuke running towards her, so she turned around and started running away, tears quickly making their way down her face.

"Saku-chan! Wait for me!" Sasuke said, trying to make her stop running away from him. Sasuke stopped by Yumi and before she had a chance to say anything, Sasuke grabbed Sakura's ribbon out of Yumi's grasp.

"Don't ever touch her or speak to her again or you'll have to deal with me," Sasuke said through gritted teeth as he heatedly glared at Yumi before sprinting towards Sakura.

"Yeah! And me too!" came Naruto's voice as he panted, he was still trying to catch up to Sasuke and Sakura.

After he finally caught up with Sakura, Sasuke grabbed her hand and turned her around, so she was facing him. He cringed once he saw her face, he never liked to see her cry.

"Don't listen to them Saku-chan," Sasuke said to her. The setting sun reflecting on her crocodile tears. A Sakura petal fell in-between them as the breeze continued carrying the other petals above their heads.

"Bu-but they're right!" she sadly exclaimed.

"I do have a big forehead and the only reason you're my friend is because you feel sorry for me!" she said as another sob racked her body. Sasuke pulled her closer to him and wiped a tear away as it made it's way down her cheek. Sakura blushed from the contact. Sasuke quickly brought his hand back down to his side and looked away from her, hiding his small blush.

"I'm your friend because I like you and so does the dobe and I like your forehead the way it is," Sasuke said, rushing his words, Sakura barely hearing what he said. Her eyes widened, as a small smile appeared on her face. She hugged Sasuke and lightly giggled from seeing the small blush on his cheeks.

"Besides, angels aren't supposed to cry," he said with a small grin as he hugged her back. She giggled again.

"You're my little angel," Sasuke whispered in her ear before separating from their hug and giving her the ribbon back. Sakura's smile got wider, if that's possible, at Sasuke's words. Suddenly Naruto came to her and gave her a big hug, saying that Yumi's stupid and mean and that she shouldn't listen to her. Sasuke chuckled at Naruto's behavior, whereas Sakura laughed.

Everyone was furious, especially Ino and Tenten, as they yelled at Yumi for being mean to Sakura when she was small. Kiba and Akamaru, ready to rip her to shreds.

**A/N: **I decided to put Kiba and Akamaru here too even though Kurenai and Hinata aren't there, since they were in the mission and everything.

But then at the end, the girls were 'aww-ing' at Sasuke's and Sakura's little moment.

"That is sooo adorable! Sakura is Sasuke's little angel!!" Ino and Tenten, and surprisingly Tsunade, said together, while surrounding Sasuke, who seemed like he wanted to be anywhere else but right there. Then, everything was getting black around them, about to get dropped off in another memory until they found the one they were looking for.

**------------------------------------------**

**Next Memory (3)**

**------------------------------------------**

When they could finally see, they looked around and saw that it was raining and they were by Konoha's gates. They spotted Sasuke and Sakura facing each other, both drenched by the rain. Two taller figures stood by the gates with umbrellas, waiting for someone. When they got closer, they could see that the two figures were Sakura's parents, waiting for her. This was when she moved to Mist. They turned to look at the two seven year olds.

"Sasu-kun, I have to go now, I already said my good-byes to Naruto-kun and Kaka-sensei" Sakura said, her head bowed down and tears making their way down her cheeks. The seven year old Sasuke clenched his fists, much like the real Sasuke was doing.

He knew what memory this was. Sakura had to leave and go to Mist…a week after his whole clan was slaughtered by his own brother. The other sensed Sasuke's tenseness and knew this bothered him.

"Hn," replied the seven year old.

"Bu-but, I'll be back. I promise! I'll always come to visit. Nothing will change, we'll still be the same!" she said, desperately trying to convince Sasuke. Sasuke just looked at her. His eyes showing nothing but sadness, sorrow, and loneliness.

"You won't be alone, Naruto's still here, an-and…" she didn't know what to tell Sasuke to convince him.

"You're not supposed to leave me. You're not! I'll be all alone now! You're my angel right? My angel isn't supposed to leave me. I don't want you to go!" Sasuke yelled, grabbing her hands, as tears slid down his face, mixing with the rain. Sakura sobbed, she didn't want to leave either, but what could she do? She had to go with her parents.

"I'm so-sorry. Please…I'll…I'll come back for you," she sobbed, as Sasuke pulled her into a hug, not wanting to let her go. Her sobs getting bigger as she heard Sasuke sadly whisper " I'm not going to make it without you Saku-chan, not without my angel."

She drew away from his embrace and quickly pecked him on his cheek before turning around and running to her parents. The last thing Sasuke heard was "I'm sorry…" and her loud sobs as her image disappeared in the thick layer of rain.

They sadly watched the scene before them. They couldn't even imagine how Sasuke must have been feeling at that time. Tenten and Ino had tears falling down their faces, Tsunade looking extremely sad, just like everyone else. Yumi, on the other hand, was quite happy about what she just saw. Sasuke turned around and started walking away from the younger him when he saw him fall down on his knees and quietly cry. He stopped walking when he felt that they were going to another memory, but he didn't know how many he could take.

**----------------------------------------------**

**Next Memory (4)**

**----------------------------------------------**

Everyone, except Yumi, gasped when they saw Sakura fall down and cry on the ground, she looked like she was around 11. They looked around and decided that this memory was in Mist. They looked to their left and saw something that disgusted them all.

Two people were tied against a big wooden pole, and surrounded by fire. They were burning to the stake! The towns people did nothing but feed wood to the fire, making the flames rise.

Sakura got up and started running towards the people that were slowly burning, towards the screams that were coming from the fire.

"Mom! Dad!" Sakura frantically screamed. Her face red and puffy from all the crying. They gasped at what they heard. The people that were getting burned were Sakura's parents! Ino fell down on the ground, her eyes wide as she watched her best friend run towards her burning parents. A sob escaped Tenten's throat as she watched the horrifying memory. They were all shaken by this.

A town's person grabbed Sakura's arms and held her back. She fought against the man to let her go, but another one grabbed her to steady her. They were keeping her from going to her parents.

"No! Let me go. Let me go. Let GO!" Sakura frantically screamed, struggling from the men's grasp on her.

Naruto was about to sprint and do something about it, before Kakashi put a hand on his shoulder. "You can't do anything about it… No one can, this al ready happened," Kakashi managed to choke out the words.

"STOP! Why are you doing this?!? YOU'RE ALL MONSTERS!!…" screamed Sakura at the town's people who just stood there and did nothing.

"Should we put here there too?" asked one woman.

"Yeah, they're all monsters, including her. They're the devils pawns! She might be the devil herself!" another man angrily said.

"No, she's just a little girl. She will live, we will not kill innocent children," an elderly man said.

"You killed my parents! They were innocent! Kill me too! Please," Sakura said, still struggling to get free. Her sobs getting louder and louder, that everyone in the town could hear her. The stench of burning flesh, her parent's flesh, reached her nose, making her gag. She quickly covered her nose and mouth with her hands as she fell down and continued crying.

She stayed that way, crying her eyes out and screaming, until the fire died out and all that could be seen were ashes and some bones. The stench of burned flesh hung heavily on the thick air, making Sakura puke. She shakily got up and started running, running away from everything she witnessed. Trying to forget that she's not all alone, and that her parents died in the cruelest way possible. She ran into the woods, her face puffy from all the tears she cried, not a single tear left in her body. She clutched the only thing she had with her, the picture of her and the 2 most important people in her life, Sasuke and Naruto.

Everyone was shocked, disgusted, and furious. They couldn't believe that their cherry blossom who always smiled and made everyone that was around her smile, had gone through that, all by herself. They were shaken to their bones, they never wanted to have to witness such a sight in their life ever again.

**A/N:** there is going to be a lot of crying and mentioning of puffy eyes and stuff, so just bare with me!

**----------------------------------------**

**Next memory (5)**

**----------------------------------------**

They suddenly appeared in a forest. Big trees looming over them. Sakura was pinned against a tree, all bloody and beaten up. They're blood suddenly froze when they saw a man with a black coat with red clouds on them holding Sakura against the tree by her throat.

Sasuke's anger flared. He couldn't believe this.

"Wh-what do you want…Itachi?" Sakura asked the man. She could barely move, and her throat felt as dry as a desert.

Itachi just chuckled at her. Then he activated his Mangekyo Sharingan and used it on Sakura.

The only thing they heard were Sakura's screams echoing throughout the forest. Tears making their way out of her widened eyes. The only thing they could see in her emerald eyes was pain and horror. Sasuke's hands clenching and unclenching, his nails digging into his palms. Sakura's screams died out as Itachi stopped his Mangekyo Sharingan.

Her head limply bowing, her throat feeling scratchy.

"Wh-why…are…you…doing this?" she hoarsely asked, coming out in a whisper.

"I just wanted to test my strength on you, after all…you are my foolish little brother's dear friend, are you not?" he nonchalantly said. She just looked up at him, her vision becoming blurry and unfocused as blackness slowly surrounded her.

"Hn," Itachi threw her against a tree. Sakura's body limply fell on the ground with a soft 'thud'.

Sasuke's Sharingan turning on and off as he watched his brother throw her against a tree like a rag doll.

"You were nothing but a waste of my time," Itachi said as he turned around and started walking away.

Sasuke let out a growl before swinging his fist at Itachi's head, but before anything happened, the feeling of being sucked into a tunnel consumed him and the next thing he knew, they were back in Tsunade's office.

------------------------------------------------------------------

**Back at the office**

------------------------------------------------------------------

They looked around and noticed that they were back into the Hokage's office. Sakura looked up and met Sasuke's stare. Her eyes were red and puffy. She was crying as she went through her painful memories. Before anyone had a chance to say anything to her, she quickly got up.

"Uh, I th-think I fo-forgot something…to…do," Sakura said as tears still made their way down her face and fell on the floor by her feet. She quickly ran out of the door, the last thing they heard was the loud sob that escaped from her throat.

Sasuke quickly ran after her. Naruto was about to go after them, but decided that they needed to be alone for a while. They looked out of Tsunade's big windows and saw Sasuke running after Sakura.

Rain harshly fell on their bodies as they made their way out of the tower's shelter.

"Sakura!" Sasuke yelled after her. She just increased her speed, and tripped on the crack, but quickly regained her balance, sobs racking her body. Sasuke did a hand sign and appeared in front of her. Sakura didn't see him and was too slow to stop running so she ran straight into Sasuke. Sasuke took a step back from the impact and grabbed Sakura on her arms before she could run away from him.

"Sakura!" he said, shaking her so she'd look at him. She slowly raised her head to look at him. She didn't know if she was shaking because she was crying or because she was al ready soaking wet, probably for both reasons.

"Why?…Why didn't you tell me, dammit?!?" he yelled, his emotions slowly making their way out as he looked at the shaking girl in front of him. His only reply was another sob.

"Why didn't you tell me you ran into Itachi? Why didn't you tell me what happened in Mist? Why…didn't you tell me what happened to you?!?" he yelled. He knew it partially was because he was avoiding her the whole time she's been there, but…he didn't know what to do. All the emotions he's been bottling up were suddenly bursting out of him. He hated seeing her so hurt in the memories and now, especially since she was always crying because of him. He's the one that always makes her cry.

"Bec-because! You were always avoiding me, especially since I came back. What did you want me to do? Besides, it's none of your business! Every time I came to visit, you gave me the cold shoulder and wouldn't even say one freaking word to me, and now you want to know what happened?!!" she yelled back at him, her anger getting the better of her.

She couldn't believe him. After all this time, now he wants to know about what happened! She grabbed his shirt in her fist and brought him closer to her, their noses almost touching.

"Why is it that now you want to know? Because Itachi perked your interest?!…Huh?" she yelled in his face, tears still falling down, getting lost in the rain. Sasuke's anger was sky rocketing. He couldn't believe she would think that he was interested just because he saw Itachi in her memory.

"I want to know because I'm worried! It was like hell going through all those memories! I was doing everything I could to forget you, to forget us and the past!!" he yelled. He couldn't control his emotions anymore. Everything he was trying to keep to himself was now just flowing out of his mouth. Sakura just stared at him in shock, she couldn't believe he said that.

"Then why were you avoiding me all this time?!" she shouted, balling her hands into fists that still had his shirt.

"Because I was afraid! Afraid that if I got close to you again you'd leave me just like you did last time!!" he suddenly shouted before closing his mouth shut. He couldn't believe he said that and neither could Sakura.

Sakura threw her arms around Sasuke's neck and hugged him, burying her face in the crook of his shoulder as she cried. Sasuke's arms automatically went around her back and hugged her back. He didn't even know he did that, he was so used to hugging her when they were young that now his body just worked on its own around her.

"I don't know what I would have done if you left again," he softly said.

"I'm sorry," she choked out as she hugged him tighter, never wanting to let him go.

Everyone was speechless as they watched this from the Hokage's windows. Yumi looked like a fish with her mouth opening and closing, whereas the others just broke out into grins or smiles. '_Who knew the almighty Uchiha could get so soft in front of one girl,'_ Neji thought. Everyone having similar thoughts about the human 'Ice Glacier'.

_**To be continued…**_

_**I hope you liked it!**_

_**Please review!**_

**A/N: **yay! Finally done!! Because I was 2 days late with this update, I decided to make the chapter extra long! I hope you guys enjoyed it and plz review!! Oo..and I hope Sasuke wasn't too much OOC, I had to kind of change his attitude for this chapter!…if you don't like it then you can tell me what I can do to improve!

---Liz


	5. The Sacred Scroll Unveiled

A Legend Untold

**Summery/AU: **They never thought that they'd meet again. They weren't prepared for any of the events that would take place and change their lives forever. No one believed that the legend would actually come true, after all it was just a myth of a demon and an angel…wasn't it?

**A/N: **here's the next chapter. I hope you like it!

'_blah blah' thoughts_

"blah blah" talking

**Thanks to all of those that reviewed!:**

**xo Misunderstood kunoichi ox- **OMG! Ur hamsters died?!? That's soo sad! But it's nice to know I didn't mess up the whole story with Sasuke's little outburst!

**MitsukixTakuto 4 ever- **LOL! That's sweet about u wanting to kick people's asses if they complain about my story, but luckily I don't have any yet! YAY! My story's one of the best u've read so far!!

**XXDemonsxRoseXx-** lol, here's the next chappie! Hope u still like it, even though it's not much drama or whatever. I LEFT A CLIFF HANGER!!!…just thought u should know.

**TINA!!- **lol, tina! I know it was sad, I had to make it sad!…and yes they had to die at the stake, deal with it!!…j/k, lol. But if you guys are confused as to why they had to die at the stake, just ask me and I'll tell ya!

**Angeldevil11- **thx for the review! But yea I have to make Yumi a bitch for the sake of the story and for later chapters she's gonna come in handy for whatever Sasuke needs her for! (lol, I just told u guys something I probably shouldn't have but, o well!) There will be more SasSaku moments later on in the chapters.

**AvaAnna- **OMG! You finally review! Lol, I haven't heard from u in a while, hope ur having fun in England! I'll be waiting for the next chapter of RACE! Lol, I had to make Sasuke all sweet and cute because that's when he was younger and had his family still with him! LOL, I totally agree with you about Itachi and the nail polish thing!! E-mail me!…if u have time, of course. :)

**Disclaimer: **Same old, same old

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5: The Sacred Scroll Unveiled

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura rolled over in her bed as she heard another knock on her door. _'Ugh, it's so early! Who the hell could it be?'_

"Sakura-chan!" called Naruto, sounding somewhat annoyed.

She threw her feet over her bed and went downstairs to open up the door. "Of, course! Who else could it be other than Naruto. Waking me up so early, he better have a good reason if he knows what's good for him!" grumbled the sleep deprived girl as she reached the door.

A/N: Sasuke wasn't part of Konoha 11 because that's when he left for Oro. (snake man), so that's why I put '…and Sasuke'. Also, Sakura was part of the Konoha 11 (in the anime/manga) but she was in Mist, so her position went to Yumi.

"What?" she asked, narrowing her eyes at him. Sakura scratched her head, the whole gang, Konoha 11 and Sasuke, were there behind Naruto, whose face was getting very red. _'Probably got a sunburn. He's always training in the sun , never in the shade,' _she thought, resting her arm on her pink disheveled head.

"U-uh…um…wh-what…are you…wearing!!" yelled a very red Naruto, pointing a shaking finger at her face, slightly touching her wrinkled nose. _'What's he talking about?'_ Sakura thought, her nose wrinkling in confusion.

Ino and Tenten seemed to be trying to stifle their laughter. Hinata was intently staring at the floor with a light blush on her cheeks, Neji had quickly looked the other way when she had opened the door, Choji was choking on his chips, Kiba's eyes were about to fall out of their sockets, Shino was facing the other way, Sasuke just stared at her for a few seconds and then looked away, and Yumi had a scowl on her face. Shikamaru was looking at the sky, muttering a "Troublesome," and Lee seemed to be in heaven…with a very red face and drool falling out of his mouth.

After seeing everyone's reactions, Sakura was even more confused, having completely forgotten that she opened the door in her pajamas. Her pajamas consisted of blue flannel short shorts, and a white tank top, the strap on her left shoulder which had slipped off. She decided to ignore everyone's reactions and focused on Naruto.

"Grr…Naruto, you better have a good reason for waking me up this early!!" Sakura said, her jaw clenching and unclenching in annoyance. He just kept pointing at her attire, his mouth slightly ajar.

"What?!? I'm only wearing wh-" she started to say, looking down at herself, when finally she saw that she was in her pajamas, she stopped in mid-sentence. Ino and Tenten not being able to stifle their laughter anymore, burst out laughing, Sakura's face heating up. She quickly slammed the door in their faces, and let out a loud scream before she ran upstairs to wear something presentable.

"Oh, my god! How could I have forgotten what I was wearing?!? I'm so embarrassed, no wonder everyone was looking away…well except Ino and Tenten, but all the guys did…except for Naruto and Lee. Ahhhh…THOSE PERVERTS!!" She screamed as she searched her room for clothes. She quickly put on a pair of dark blue jean Capri's and a yellow halter with a red trim. She brushed her teeth and after brushing her short hair she put it up in a messy bun, a few strands of hair falling at the sides of her face.

Lee and Naruto cowered behind everyone else when they heard her scream and call them perverts, while Ino and Tenten just laughed harder, holding their sides.

A few minutes later Sakura came out hopping on her foot, trying to put on her white sandal while trying to lock the door at the same time. After successfully putting on her sandal and locking the door, she turned around and grabbed Naruto's and Lee's ears before they had a chance to run away.

" Don't…ever…look…at…me…when…I'm…not…fully…dressed!" She said in a deadly calm voice, twisting their ears harder with every word she said, ending with banging their heads together.

She turned around and menacingly looked at everyone else in the eyes, as if challenging them to disagree with her. Everyone kept their mouths shut, they knew what she could do when she was pissed and frankly, nobody wanted her to go all 'crazy-woman-that-just-broke-out-of-the-mental-institute' on their asses . Sakura gave a satisfied "Humph" and started walking towards Ichiraku's.

------------------------------------

**At Ichiraku's**

------------------------------------

After everyone had settled down in their stools, they ordered their ramen and started conversing.

"So, Naruto, why did you wake me up in the first place?" Sakura asked.

"Oh, I was just going to ask you if you wanted to come and eat ramen with us!" he excitedly replied. Sakura gave an annoyed sigh, _'God, this is not fair! I could've been sleeping instead, since I didn't get any sleep last night!'_ she grumpily thought.

"So did you find a job yet?" Ino asked.

"Uh, yea I did," she said, deciding that sooner or later they're going to find out anyways. She was just working at the club last night, a late shift, and came home after midnight, unfortunately having gone to the wrong houses two times until she found her home.

"Really? That's great! So where do you work?" Tenten asked.

"Oh…just some place. Hehehe…" she gave a nervous laugh. Feeling everyone's eyes on her, she chickened out on telling them where she works. _'Damn! I thought I was going to tell them right now!…I can always tell them some other time. Yeah, it's not like they're just going to show up there.' _

"So, how's business in the flower shop?" Sakura quickly asked, avoiding anymore questions. "Oh, it's going great. Too bad Spring's almost gone," Ino remarked with a small pout on her face.

"Ye-yes, but sum-summer's al-almost here, so th-that's go-good," Hinata said, trying to uplift Ino's spirits, which seemed to work since Ino went into talk about how she needed to buy another bathing suit and that this summer she was going to work on getting a tan.

"Sasuke-kun, I need to go bathing suit shopping, come with me?" Yumi asked, getting close to Sasuke's face while putting her hand on his arm.

Sakura turned her head to her right after she heard Yumi asking Sasuke to go bathing suit shopping with her.

Sasuke sneered at her and removed her hand from his arm.

"No," he said in a menacing voice, glaring daggers at her. Yumi let out a light shocked gasp, "What? But any guy would die to just be able to touch me! Besides, I was thinking of buying this really hot black two piece I saw," Yumi said, whispering the last part in his ear, even though everyone heard anyways.

Sasuke let out a growl before turning around and finishing his ramen, ignoring her every word.

Sakura stared at him. Ever since that time he had let loose some of his emotions, which was only 5 days ago, he's been holding back and pushing everyone away even more. He hasn't talked to her ever since and every time she tried he would just ignore her or tell her to bug off. Suddenly he turned his head and looked straight at her. He gave her a glare before turning back around to talking with Naruto and the other guys.

Sasuke felt someone looking at him, so he turned his head to his left and saw Sakura looking at him. He glared at her and saw her give him a confused look before he turned his head back around. _'Hn. I don't need her. She's just a distraction, and I don't need distractions when I'm trying to complete my goal. I'm an avenger and she's just someone that makes me weak. Grr…She's just an old string I thought I had cut off. I can't have her distract me, so I'll just keep avoiding her,' _Sasuke thought, with a determined and cold look on his face.

After they paid for their ramen, they started to walk around town.

"Ooo, I want ice cream!" Sakura and Ino yelled, running to the little ice cream cart. Soon Naruto, Kiba, Lee, Tenten, Hinata, and Choji had ice cream in their hands, eagerly licking their ice cream before they melted from the sun's rays.

After Naruto finished his ice cream, he ran ahead of them and squatted down, he turned his head around and gave a grin to Sakura. Everyone was perplexed by his actions, except Sakura and Sasuke had an idea of what he meant. Sakura started to carefully run, so that her ice cream doesn't fall, and jumped on his back, giggling like a 6 year old.

Naruto gave a laugh as he started walking, after the others caught up with them, from the way Sakura was giggling. She happily licked her ice cream as Naruto gave her a piggy back ride through town, people giving them weird looks.

"So, how's everyone been treating you?" Sakura softly asked as she hugged his neck and leaned her head on her arm, facing his way. Naruto gave her a little smile before replying back.

"It's been okay. A lot better than when we were small," he said, looking at her.

"Good, 'cause if they're being jerks, just let me know. I'll deal with them," Sakura said, giving him a reassuring smile.

Sasuke shoved his hands in his jean pockets. He couldn't help but give a little smirk at their little conversation. Ever since they were young, when Sakura learned the reason that the town's people called Naruto a monster was because he had Kyubi in him, she always stood up for him. Anytime someone would torment Naruto, she would be there by his side and try to protect him, but only getting herself in trouble, so Sasuke always ended up saving both of them.

"Oh, yeah. Sakura, are you coming with us tonight?" Ino asked.

"Where are you guys going?" Sakura asked even though she knew she wouldn't be able to since she had to work tonight.

"We're just going to hang out at this place," she answered.

"So, you coming? You have to!"

"Sorry, but I have to work tonight," Sakura replied.

"What? Come on, Sakura-chan! It'll be fun, you can ditch work for tonight!" Naruto excitedly said.

"No can do!" Sakura said as she squeezed her arms around Naruto's neck, watching his face change colors. She gave a little laugh watching his face change colors while making funny faces. The others grinned at their childish behavior. Soon, Team Guy split up with them, saying that they were going to train for a while.

"We, should get going, too. Wouldn't want Choji to have a heart attack, seeing that he ran out of chips, so we're headed to a restaurant for Korean barbeque," Ino jokingly said. Choji grinned at them.

"Ja ne," Shikamaru said with a small wave.

"I'm leaving, too. I can't stand much of this fox kid here, anyways," Kiba spat before turning around, with Akamaru by his side. Hinata gave a little gasp at Kiba's harsh tone, failing to notice his sly grin.

Sakura cocked her head at Naruto, both wearing grins.

"What did you say, dog breath?" Naruto asked Kiba, while Sakura got off his back. They both ran towards Kiba's back and tackled him to the ground.

"You want to try say that again? Huh?" Sakura asked as she tickled Kiba's sensitive nose with a blade of grass. Kiba howled in laughter, sneezing once in a while.

"Hahaha, right…hahaha. Sorry, fox boy," he said, to no avail, trying to stop laughing and get out of Naruto's and Sakura's grip. A few minutes later, Kiba was holding his sides as he wobbled from side to side, a few tears making their way down his face.

"Damn, man. My stomach hurts, thanks to you too," he grumbled at Naruto and Sakura.

"No, problem. Let us know when you need another tickle session! We'll be here!" Sakura happily replied as she waved goodbye to Team 8.

"Don't count on it." They heard Kiba mumble as he walked the opposite direction with his team.

Sakura and Naruto laughed at Kiba's retreating back, giving high-fives to each other.

"Hn," Sasuke said as he watched the two in front of him. He turned around and started walking when Yumi got in front of him, put a hand to his chest, and started talking to him. He was about to push her away when he felt Naruto's arm around his shoulder and Sakura put her arm around his, lightly laughing. He tensed when he felt her lean on his side and say something to Naruto.

She felt him tense under her touch, _'He doesn't want me to even touch him anymore,' _she thought as she quickly withdrew her arm from Sasuke's when realization hit her. She was so caught up in laughing and talking with Naruto, that she forgot that things had changed. They weren't small anymore, she couldn't just go up and hug or hold Sasuke's hand anymore, like she had done so many times when they were younger.

Yumi glared at Sakura. She didn't want anyone but her touching 'her' Sasuke. Before she had any time to do anything about it, an ANBU appeared before them.

"Hokage-sama wants to see you," he said. The four teens nodded their heads as they headed towards Tsunade's office.

-------------------------------------

**Tsunade's Office**

-------------------------------------

"You wanted to see us, Tsunade-sama?" Sakura asked, as they entered her office. They noticed Kakashi leaning on the wall by Tsuande's side.

"Yes, sit down," she replied, gesturing towards the chairs in front of her desk. They each took their seats, awaiting what Tsunade had to tell them.

"I was able to open the Sacred Scroll. It's a legend, a myth if you will, about an angel and a demon," she said, eyeing them. Everyone was confused, but mostly shocked. Yumi scoffed at this, she thought that they were taking this too seriously, it was just a myth, a lie, to her, but no one was prepared for what they were about to hear.

**To be continued…**

**Review!!!!**

**A/N: **okie, done with chapter 5!! Hope u enjoy, and plz review. Reviews make me happy!

---Liz


	6. The Sacred Scroll Unveiled Part II

A Legend Untold

**Summery/AU: **They never thought that they'd meet again. They weren't prepared for any of the events that would take place and change their lives forever. No one believed that the legend would actually come true, after all it was just a myth of a demon and an angel…wasn't it?

**A/N: **whew! Took me a while to write this chapter, but here it is! Chapter 6!! Thanks to those that reviewed!…and I couldn't think of a chapter title for chap.6 so I just put 'Part II', since it's continuing with the sacred scroll thingy!

'_blah blah' thoughts_

"blah blah" talking

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 6: The Sacred Scroll Unveiled Part II

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: **IMPORTANT!! READ! I don't know much about Kyubi or other demons, but I'm gonna make it like the demons knew each other 10 centuries ago. [after they're at they're most powerful stage/age, they don't age anymore, that's why Kyubi's still around when the Fourth seals him into Naruto. The other Jinchuuriki isn't…alive anymore, I guess. I know it's confusing because I'm making this up as I go along!! I had the ideas of the main points but not the little details so bare with me!!…actually I had an idea of what to put for the scroll but I forgot it!!!…sigh sorry guys

"I was able to open the Sacred Scroll. It's a legend, a myth if you will, about an angel and a demon," she said, eyeing them. Everyone was confused, but mostly shocked. Yumi scoffed at this, she thought that they were taking this too seriously, it was just a myth, a lie, to her, but no one was prepared for what they were about to hear.

Tsunade continued on telling them about the Sacred Scroll.

"Centuries ago, specifically 10 centuries ago, it was said that a demon, a Jinchuuriki, was equal in power to Kyubi, the demon fox. This Jinchuuriki, however, was after power, and power only. It is said that this Jinchuuriki was somewhat…friends with the Kyubi, or they merely respected each other. The Jinchuuriki would destroy everything on his sight, especially humans since it considered them the weakest species, if it did not have any power to offer it. But one day, it came across a village, Star Village, in the mountains."

Tsunade stopped for a minute, searching for words to describe the century old myth.

"Just as it was about to pummel the village, a girl caught his eye. She was beautiful to him. The Jinchuuriki despised all humans, but there he was, admiring a girl… But, she wasn't just a girl, a human girl, anyway. She, uh floated…or flew, anyways, she floated up to his face, looking at him square in the eyes and reached her hand out, lightly touching him. Her white wings sprang out from behind her, and her clothes changed to a white flowing dress. She was an angel…unfortunately no one knew her name or anything about her. She nuzzled the Jinchuuriki as he seemed to calm down. It is said, that ever since than, the Jinchuuriki has never harmed another human, or village."

Tsunade reached across her messy desk and grabbed her sake bottle, downing half of it's contents before telling them the rest of the Sacred Scroll's myth.

"A few years later, there was a great war raging between Star and Sound. The Jinchuuriki was away, so he didn't know about it until it was too late. When he went to Star, he saw everything in ashes, and no one alive. It is believed that the girl, or angel, was also in the war, but the Jinchuuriki didn't find her anywhere. He looked everywhere for months even a few years before he gave up, knowing that she was gone. He went back to his monstrous self, destroying everything and everyone, believing that humans took her away from him. He didn't care that it was Sound that Star had a war with, so he took it out on everyone. One day the Kages all gathered and made a special seal just for that Jinchuuriki. They sealed the demon into a child's body, much like Naruto's, but the child wasn't strong enough to keep it in his body, so the demon escaped. It didn't escape with it's body, in the flesh, because the seal was quite powerful, so it's more like it's demonic power and soul escaped, roaming Earth until it settled into a human's body…10 centuries later."

She took a big sigh after finishing. Everyone was completely shocked by this information, except that Sasuke barely showed it. Sakura shifted in her seat.

"I never heard of Star Village," Sasuke nonchalantly said, staring at Tsunade. He didn't know what to think of all this.

"It doesn't exist anymore, it was destroyed and no one survived during Star's war with Sound," Tsunade informed.

"Wait, so this Jinchuuriki was nine-tailed, too?" Naruto asked, finally finding words.

"Yes," said Tsunade.

"What kind of a Jinchuuriki was it?" Sakura asked.

Tsunade took another sip of her sake.

"A panther Jinchuuriki. The Burakku Pansaa, nine-tailed black demon panther."

Yumi scoffed, "I can't believe this. You're all caught up in this bed time story that it's pathetic," she said, motioning with her head towards Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi, and Tsunade.

They glared at her.

"How do you know that this isn't true, and that the demon, Burakku Pansaa, doesn't or hasn't hosted someone's body already?" Sakura spat at her, getting fed up with her attitude.

Yumi glared at her before replying, "Because, forehead girl, this is all bullshit, but of course I knew you would believe this crap!" Sakura was ready to jump and pound her into the ground a few floors under them.

"That's enough. Nobody knows if all this is true or false, but it's better to know this than have something hit us that has to do with this without us knowing a thing about it," Kakashi said, giving Sakura a look to calm her down and a warning look to Yumi.

"Whatever! But I still don't see why we had to go and get this stupid scroll, it just has a stupid story in there," Yumi said, staring at Tsunade. _'Because if we hadn't had to go get the dumb scroll, we never would have come across this stupid pink troll!' _

"Like I said before you left for the mission to retrieve it, if it falls to the wrong hands, it could be disastrous," Tsunade said with a exasperated sigh.

"How?" Yumi asked.

"For example, if Akatsuki get their hands on this scroll, they will capture the black panther and its host, using it for their ultimate goal, to dominate the shinobi world," said Tsunade with a stern look on her face. They visibly tensed, they knew that that would be disastrous for everyone.

"Also, whoever the demon chooses for a host is going to receive a seal on his or her body, somewhat like Naruto's, but it's possible for the person to not even know that he or she is the host to the demon until years later. The seal appears on the host's body when the demon awakens in their body."

"What about the girl, err… angel?" Naruto asked.

"Well, who knows. It's said that she was gone centuries ago," Tsunade uncertainly said.

'_Will she appear when the demon appears?"_ Sakura wondered. There was a pause, as everyone was absorbed in their own thoughts.

"Well, that's all I had to tell you. I suppose I should tell the others, as well. I already informed the elders," Tsunade said, dismissing them. She seemed to be talking more to herself than the rookies.

They got up and headed out of Tsunade's office after Kakashi left with a little nod at them and a 'poof'.

"Wow! That's kind of cool, don't you think?" Naruto asked Sakura.

"Yeah, it kind of is," she replied back, smiling at him, thinking of the black demon panther that nobody knew of until now, and also the angel. She understood why Naruto thought it was cool, it's because he isn't alone now. He isn't the only one with a Jinchuuriki, and Kyubi actually knew the black panther.

They pushed open the big hokage doors and stepped out into the awaiting night.

"Are you sure you can't come along with us tonight, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked with a pleading tone.

"I'm sure Naruto. I have to go to work in about an hour, anyways."

Sasuke saw something wrong with this. It was getting pretty dark, and some shops were closing, but she was going to work. _'Where does she even work? …every time someone asked her she always changed the subject. Why is she keeping her job a secret?' _Sasuke slightly narrowed his eyes at her. Wherever she worked, he didn't like it.

"You can come pick me up, _Sasuke-kun_," Yumi clung to his arm as if it was her life line. Sasuke growled and practically wrestled his arm out of her claws. Sakura got an annoyed look and said that she had to go grocery shopping before the shop closed.

'_What the hell is Yumi's problem? Can't she get the hint that Sasuke doesn't want her? She hasn't even changed a bit since we were young!' _She let herself get lost in her thoughts as she headed the opposite direction.

Sakura pushed open the shop's doors and walked inside. Grabbing a little basket, she walked down the aisle stacked with fruit. She took a few apples and peaches and dropped them in the basket then headed towards the dairy aisle. She walked briskly around the shop, trying to get her last-minute shopping done.

When she got home she quickly put the groceries away and got dressed for work. She wore her kimono-like dress and stiletto heels and headed out of her house after locking the door.

She pumped chakra to her feet to get her to the club, Night Star, on time. A few minutes later, she saw the club's bright red, blue, and white neon lights brightly lighting the dimly lit street. She stepped into the loud club. She had arrived right on time, exactly 8 o'clock.

Sakura squeezed herself through all the people in club, making her way to the bar. Ami, another bartender, was drying off some beer mugs. When she spotted Sakura coming towards her, she brightly smiled at her. Ami was a few years older than her, but she was a nice girl, someone Sakura could talk to while on her job.

Another girl, about the same age as Ami, slammed down her waitress tray on the bar's countertop and stormed out of the club. Sakura quirked an eyebrow at Ami, who just shouted "Don't ask!" over the blaring music. Sakura nodded, took the tray, and went to take the order of a few couples sitting at a table.

Every few minutes, some guy would go up and ask her to dance or go out with her, but she'd just shake her head and continue with her work. She wasn't interested in any of them, most of them were drunk, and the other half were too old for her liking.

After making a cocktail for a guy in front of her, she moved to helping Ami with drying off glassware.

"So, how's it going?" Ami shouted over the music.

"It's going alright. How 'bout you?" Sakura shouted, scooting closer to Ami so that they didn't have to keep shouting. Ami nodded her head.

"So far, it's fine. Anything new?"

"Nope, same old thing," replied Sakura. She didn't want to tell Ami about that evening, the story and everything, besides it was confidential. Tsunade wouldn't just tell any ninja, she'd only tell the one's she trusted the most. _'Hmm…what would happen if the black demon panther awakened? Would he just destroy everything like he did centuries ago?'_ She rested her face on her palms as she put her elbow on the countertop, lost in her thoughts.

It's been an hour and a half since Sakura started working, and she was getting tired, what with having Naruto waking her up early and now she was just lost in her thoughts.

Ami shouted over the music if Sakura could go to table 7 and take their order since she was busy. Sakura absentmindedly nodded her head, grabbed the tray, and headed for table 7, still lost somewhere deep in her thoughts.

'_What happened to the angel? I mean, she couldn't just have disappeared, she was an angel and angels can't die…right?…Maybe she wasn't a complete angel, maybe she was half angel-half human. It could be possible, I mean Tsunade-sama said that the scroll said the girl was an angel, and if an angel exists, why can't a half-angel exist? Though I just know that something's going to happen.' _

She stopped at table 7, and asked what she could get them.

"What can I get you?" she asked again. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't even notice who was at table 7.

"Sakura-chan?!?" a loud familiar voice cut through her thoughts. She froze in her spot, pad and pencil in her hands. It finally registered in her brain that the people she was asking for their order were all her friends.

"Uh…h-hi guys," she gave a little weak laugh.

"What are you doing here?" Ino asked, even though she knew the answer all to well.

"Haha, I work…here." Sakura cursed at herself, _'Well I think it's a bit too late for that when you're asking for their order, don't you think?!'_

"Yea, we can see that! But why are you working here, in a club, full of sleazy guys…all alone…in the night?!?" Naruto shouted over the music, catching the attention of some passer by's.

"State the obvious, why don't you dobe," came Sasuke's monotone voice.

Sakura could feel his intense glare on the side of her face. She didn't dare look at him, who would want to look at a Uchiha's glare head-on, anyways?

"Troublesome." The lazy genius leaned back in his chair, and looked around the club.

"Look, I was going to tell you guys, but I just never found a right time. I got this job because I couldn't find any other job, besides it's not like I've never worked in a club or bar before," she sighed, hoping that they wouldn't ask anymore questions.

"You've worked in a club before?! This is not the best or safest place for a girl to work, you know! What if some drunk sleazy ass guy went up to you and…and…well, you know!!" Ino said, accusingly staring at her for not telling her. Sakura uncomfortably shifted her feet.

Ino's eyes narrowed at her, "That's happened to you?!? Oh, my god Sakura! Did he do anything? I swear if he did I'll freakin' fry his ass!" Ino went to Sakura, checking her over as if looking for any injuries. Hinata gasped, she didn't even know what to think if that monstrosity happened to Sakura or Ino and Tenten. Tenten got an angry look, and took out a kunai, playing with it in her hand and looking around the club, as if searching for the guy that dared to approach Sakura like that. She could feel Sasuke's glare intensify.

Sakura sighed, she knew this would happen. "Hey! I can handle myself! And yeah, that's happened to me before, and more than once, but do I look like some mistress in distress? I don't think so! I appreciate you guys worrying about me and everything, but give me some credit. I would never let something like that ever happen to me! This is the exact reason why I didn't tell you guys earlier," she said, her anger getting the better of her. Everyone quieted down, feeling a bit guilty for believing that Sakura would let something like that happen to her.

"Why would any guy even want to approach her? It's not like she's much to look at." Yumi was getting jealous at all the looks guys were sending Sakura, and especially when Sasuke would occasionally send a glare at them.

"Anyways, what can I get you guys?" Sakura asked. She was hoping to change the subject and prevent Naruto, Ino, and Tenten from starting a fight with Yumi, or more like breaking the wooden table with her head. After she got their orders and quirked her eyebrow when she heard that Naruto wanted a Agent Orange #5, a pretty heavy drink.

**A/N: **Naruto's drink is real ppl! I looked it up!

After she got them their drinks, she continued with her job, sometimes stopping by their table to talk for a little bit.

At about midnight, Naruto was piss drunk. Tenten and Ino were somewhat drunk, Hinata had just ordered water so she was completely fine, if Neji was drunk or even tipsy he never showed it, much like Sasuke, but Shikamaru was a bit drunk but he still wasn't as drunk as Ino.

"We'll be going," Shikamaru informed Sakura as they got up.

"Okay, are you guys sure you'll be okay?"

"Uh-huh, wh-when youu doo get wo-work off?!?" Naruto slurred. He could barely form sentences right, let alone walk as he stood up.

"My shift's almost over, so I'll be heading home in a few minutes," she said, helping him stand.

Just then, her boss, a big guy with a pot stomach, went over her and told her that she can go home, since another girl went to take over for her. After saying her goodnight's to Ami, everyone was out of the club and heading home.

Sasuke had to practically carry Naruto on his back, Shikamaru was trying to quiet Ino down and carry her home, Tenten was leaning on Neji's side, and Hinata was walking next to Naruto who seemed to be struggling with their conversation, always going on a different topic every 3 minutes.

Sakura looked around, noticing that Yumi wasn't there. She had noticed her leaving the table an hour after they had arrived since a guy had caught her eye, and hadn't seen her since. She shrugged her shoulders and try to sooth her headache. Once she got home, she flopped down on her bed, not having the energy to change clothes and fell asleep.

**To be continued…**

**A/N: **done!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Okay, hope u enjoyed……ok,bye!

OHH..REVIEW!!!

**---Liz**


	7. Mystery

A Legend Untold

**Summery/AU: **They never thought that they'd meet again. They weren't prepared for any of the events that would take place and change their lives forever. No one believed that the legend would actually come true, after all it was just a myth of a demon and an angel…wasn't it?

**A/N: **I'm so sorry for taking so long to update!!! I just didn't know what to write for this chapter…well I still don't know, so I'll be making things up as I go…again. Well, however it turns out, I hope u review! I only got 2 reviews for my last chapter!!…I feel sad, but I loved anna's long review!…I wonder if anyone even reads my author notes.

'_blah blah' thoughts_

"blah blah" talking

"_blah blah" dream_

'blah blah' praying, thinking this, not saying it out loud

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto!…BUT I DO OWN THIS PLOT!! Woot! -Woot!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 7: Mystery

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" _Why? Why did you do this?…Itachi, why?" Sasuke asked as he stared at his dead parents. His father lay lifeless on top of his mother. He was trying to protect her, but in the end, they both met their doom…by their own son. _

" _To test the limits of my ability," he nonchalantly answered. Itachi just finished using the Mangekyo Sharingan on Sasuke, showing him the death of his parents and the whole clan. And now, Sasuke lay on the floor, feeling as if he was about to vomit all of that weeks food. _

"_To test your…ability? That's why you did this?!?…You're telling me that that was the reason that you butchered every single member of our clan?!?" Sasuke couldn't believe this. His own brother killed every single person in their clan, their own parents, people that have been there with them all this time, just to test his ability!_

"_It is of great importance…" _

**A/N: **okay, u probably know that this is Sasuke's nightmare, so I'm going to be skipping through his memory, this is a dream after all, I'm not gonna put every word that was said in it. Now, back to story…ooo, by the way, what they said is what they really said, in the anime/manga…I watched the ending of that episode (84).

_Sasuke ran through the street, tears obstructing his view as he tried to get away from his brother, hoping that all of this was just some horrible dream. He stumbled upon the dirt road and kept running. He turned a corner and suddenly stopped. _

_Itachi stood in front of him, showing nothing but hate towards him. _

"_Please, don't kill me," Sasuke pleaded._

"_You're not even worth killing, foolish little brother. If you wish to kill me one day, foster your hatred and despise me. Surviving in an unsightly manner such as this, by all means flee. Cling to your wretched life!"_

"Ahh…" Sasuke screamed as he sat up in his bed. He put his hands on his face, trying to get the remains of the nightmare out of his mind. Sweat beads rolled down his forehead and down his cheek until they landed on his bed sheet. He hated having this nightmare. No matter what he did, he would always get this nightmare and he would always wake up in a cold sweat.

Sasuke's eyes widened as he clutched at his chest in pain. He felt something cold on his back. He quickly looked around, but found nothing. He grunted as another wave of pain went through his body. He didn't know what to do, this never happened to him. After the pain completely went away a few minutes later, Sasuke flung his feet on the floor and walked to his window.

Sasuke looked up at the sky, watching the full moon and the sky full of stars. His head made a little 'thump' as it hit the cool window. He let out a sigh, knowing that he wasn't going to get any sleep that night.

------------------------------------------

**That Afternoon**

------------------------------------------

Sakura looked up at the clear blue sky.

"Hey, Sakura!" Kiba yelled over at her. She turned her head towards him.

"Hi, Kiba," she smiled at him as he stopped in front of her. Akamaru jumped in front of Sakura and started barking and licking Sakura's hand.

"Hi, to you too!" She giggled as she hugged his neck and started to lightly scratch him behind his ears. Akamaru barked and wagged his tail in delight.

"So, what have you been up to?" Kiba asked her. He put his hand on Akamaru's back and lightly scratched him out of habit.

"Oh nothing much. And you two?"

"We've been okay. You want to walk with us?" He asked Sakura. Sakura happily nodded her head and got up from her sitting position.

"How's your sister doing?" she asked him as they walked along the road.

"She's fine. She's been really busy at home so she dragged me to help her with stuff," Kiba sighed. Sakura smiled.

"Oh, so that's why I haven't seen you and Naruto making trouble lately. I thought something was up," she said as she put her finger to her chin and side glanced at Kiba. He gave a little chuckle and Akamaru happily barked as he walked alongside Kiba.

Sakura smiled as they continued on with their conversation.

"I'll see you later. Looks like sis needs some help," he said as he motioned with his head to his sister coming towards them. After Sakura and Kiba's sister finished talking she headed to the Yamanaka's flower shop.

Ino waved at Sakura from the counter as she walked in.

"What's up, forehead?" Ino cheerfully asked her friend.

"Nothing, Ino-pig," Sakura replied as she looked at all the colorful flowers.

"Hey, I'm almost done here, want to go see Shika and Choji?" Ino asked her as she looked up and noticed it was almost one o'clock.

"Shika, huh?" Sakura turned towards Ino with a wide grin on her face. Ino turned a shade of pink before changing the subject.

"So, what are you looking for?"

Sakura decided to let her get away this time. "Nothing really…ooo, those flowers are pretty," she exclaimed when her eyes landed on snow white flowers with pink trims on the top and yellow insides.

"That's the White Lotus Star. It's really pretty," Ino informed as she crouched down beside Sakura.

"Can I have a few?" Sakura asked.

"Sure, but who are you buying them for?" Ino picked 3 stems from the bunch and gave them to Sakura.

"No one really," Sakura answered as she paid for the flowers. Ino shrugged and took her apron off.

"Mom, I'm leaving!" Ino shouted to her mother in the other room as she and Sakura headed outside.

As Sakura and Ino talked they walked down to the barbeque restaurant.

"Hi, Sakura-chan and Ino-chan!" Choji said through the window when he saw the two girls.

"I knew we'd find you two here," Ino exclaimed. They went around the restaurant and walked through the doors. They found Shikamaru and Choji and sat with them.

"What's up guys?" Sakura greeted them as she took her seat beside Choji.

"Nothing much," Shikamaru replied.

"Hey, who gave you those flowers?" Choji curiously asked.

Sakura glanced down and replied, "Oh, these. I bought them."

"Oh, for who?"

"Nobody, I just felt like buying them," said Sakura. Choji nodded his head in understanding and continued eating his barbeque.

"Are you doing anything after this, Shika-kun?" Ino asked.

"Stop calling me Shika, and no," he said.

"I'll call you whatever I want to! And we can go to the park!" Ino happily said.

"Troublesome."

"What did you say?" Ino said in a threatening manner as she grabbed his arm. Shikamaru tiredly dropped his head and replied with a 'Nothing.'

Sakura and Choji sweat dropped at Ino's quick mood swings. _'I wonder what Naruto is doing?' _

"Alright, I'll see you guys later," Sakura said as she stood up, picked up her flowers and walked away.

Not too long after, she reached the training grounds. "Naruto," she called out to him, though he didn't seem to have heard her as he continued to punch the tree trunk. "Naruto!" She called out louder and this time Naruto raised up a finger indicating that he'll be there in a sec as he broke the tree in half.

"Hey Sakura-chan!" Naruto came running to her. "What's up?" he asked her while wiping away his sweat off the top of his forehead.

"Nothing, just came to check up on you," she shrugged, "How long have you been here?"

"Uh, since about 8." Naruto looked down at the flowers in her hands. "Who are those for? Aw, did you get them for me?!" he said as he reached out to take the flowers. Sakura quickly sidestepped him and watched as he fell to the ground with a thud.

"They're not for you…and why does everyone keep asking me that? Sheesh, can't a girl buy flowers for no reason!"

Naruto got back up on his feet and dusted off his pants. "You're mean!" he whined. Sakura just gave him a lopsided smile and leaned against a tree as Naruto continued with his training.

"So…have you talked to teme yet?" he asked. There was a brief pause. Sakura just looked down at the ground as she listened.

"He seemed to act weird all day. I think something's wrong. This morning, I even heard him talk to himself!" he said as he faced Sakura, trying to see her reaction. He wanted them to talk to each other again, to be like when they were kids.

"I…don't know what to say to him anymore. It's like he's avoiding me or something," she quietly said, "It's the same again. Everything's the same…like it was when I used to visit. He'd never talk to me, and now…I feel like he'll never forgive me, for leaving him."

"I think you should try and talk to him, after all, it's a new day…you never know what it might bring," he said as he turned around and picked up a few shurikens.

"I know you didn't just come up with that line yourself…but, you're right. If I want things to be like they were between me and Sasuke then I need to do something," Sakura said as she stood up straight.

"Hey! I did come up with that! I can be smart…I mean, I am smart!!" he ranted as he faced her.

"Let me guess, Kakashi-sensei said that…right?" she knowingly asked him.

"Uh…n-no, haha…I came up with it myself!…I can be…wise, hehe" he nervously laughed.

"Uh-huh, and I just agreed to date Lee," she sarcastically said.

"What?!? You can't do that! He's…he's…Lee!" he said as he started cursing at Lee and was ready to go and fight him for 'forcing' Sakura into dating him. Sakura sweat dropped at him. She quickly grabbed his shirt from behind to prevent him from hurting Lee for nothing.

"I was kidding, I was being sarcastic!" she said at the hysterical blonde. Naruto suddenly stopped in his tracks and slowly turned his head to look at Sakura. Sakura quickly ran away from him after seeing his murderous expression.

"That was so mean Sakura-chan! All I could think of were mini Sakura's with fuzzy eyebrows and bowl cut hair and a youthful spirit!!" he wailed as he sunk to the ground. He felt as if though he was about to faint when he heard Sakura tell him that.

Sakura stopped dead in her tracks as she turned towards Naruto, a horrific expression on her face. She slowly walked to the boy as he calmed down from his semi-heart attack.

A shadow loomed over him. He looked up only to find Sakura ready to murder him.

"A-ah, I wa-was just…kidding," he nervously said as he cowered behind a tree, hoping that she'd leave him alone…with all his bones in tact. Fortunately she cooled down and just decided to go look for Sasuke.

She headed towards the academy, hoping that she'd find him there, since he wasn't at the training grounds. She entered the building and saw some kids playing and training at the small gym. She walked around the building, but found no sign of Sasuke.

"Maybe I should walk around and see if I see him anywhere," she said to herself.

She made her way towards the street and looked around, trying to spot his raven hair in the thick crowds. Sakura walked around for hours, but didn't see him anywhere.

"Where the hell is he?!?" she yelled as she stomped her foot on the concrete. By standers just looked at her with weird looks and went back to whatever they were doing.

Sakura just continued to aimlessly walk, her aching feet taking charge. After a few minutes later, she found herself in front of the Uchiha estate. _'Duh, why didn't I think of looking here before?' _She thought to herself. She took a step forward, but stopped, _'Is it okay for me to go in there? If Sasuke's in there, what would he do?…would he be angry?…what would he say?' _Sakura hesitated before entering through the big gates. _'I'll take a chance.' _

As Sakura made her way through the wrecked and blood stained Uchiha compound, memories quickly flowed through her. Memories of her and Sasuke as kids, and memories of his parents…of his mother. She was always kind to her, she would always listen to Sakura and Sasuke.

Sakura stopped as she stared at Sasuke's home. The door sat broken on one side, the wall behind was blood stained, and kunai's impaling the Uchiha fan. So many memories were in this one place. Her memories, Sasuke's memories, all of the clan's memories…were buried along with everyone's bodies. As if they took the memories along with them, hoping to savor them for as long as they could before their souls finally released.

She stepped inside and noticed a pair of shoes by the step. _'So Sasuke __**is**__ here.'_ She took off her shoes and placed them by Sasuke's. The house was just as it was when they were little, only dusty. _'I guess Sasuke doesn't live here anymore. Maybe he got an apartment,' _she thought to herself.

She looked in some of the rooms, but didn't find Sasuke. Sakura walked to the backyard and found Sasuke standing by a tree. She hesitated before walking up to him.

"What are you doing here?" he asked. Sakura stopped behind him, she knew what he was staring at. His parent's graves. She didn't know what to do, or say.

After a brief pause, she answered him. "I was looking for you," she said in an uneasy voice. She walked and stood by his side. She could see him tense as he stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"I…wanted to talk to you, so I came here," she explained.

"Hn," he murmured.

'_Maybe I should leave. I don't know what to do, it's not like how it used to be!…I miss the old Sasuke…I know that there's still a part of the old Sasuke in him,' _she desperately thought. She looked down at the two graves. She quickly fell to her knees and started praying, having forgotten her manners.

Sasuke curiously watched her, first she seemed to be deep in thought and then suddenly she fell to her knees and started praying, she seemed panicked that she forgot to pay her respects to his parents.

'Uh, hi Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha. Sorry I haven't come to visit for a while. Heh, I'm sure you're worried about Sasuke, but don't worry, he's…okay. I just wish he'd open up more. I'm sorry that I just left him all alone when I had to move. I wish…I wish that I'd never moved, that way, Sasuke would've never been alone, he wouldn't have had to go through everything by himself. But…I promise that I'll always be with him. From now on, I'll never leave Sasuke all alone to suffer like that, I'll always be there for him, no matter what.'

A small tear slipped behind Sakura's closed eye lids. She always regretted leaving him and Naruto. She wiped away the tear and stood up.

Sasuke was surprised to see a small tear fall down her face. He wondered what made her cry. They stood like that, side by side, for a while, both lost in their own thoughts. Sakura laid down the flowers on the two graves, took hold of Sasuke's hand and walked back to the house. Sasuke was surprised by her actions, even though he didn't show it, and didn't know what to do.

Sakura stopped and sat down on the back porch after letting go of his hand. Sasuke followed suit and sat down beside her.

"Why won't you talk to me?" she quietly asked as she turned her head and looked at him.

"Hn," Sasuke murmured. What was he to say to her? The truth? He couldn't do that. He couldn't tell her that he was avoiding her.

"I…I want things to go back like they used to be! I want us to be friends again! I know that you're mad that I left when I did, but I'm sorry. I never wanted to leave you, I wanted to be with you and Naruto forever!…I promise I'll never leave you again, just…please don't shut me out," she desperately clung to his arm. She didn't know where that came from, she hadn't planned for things to turn out like this, but she felt miserable watching Sasuke like that. He seemed so hurt and alone, she just wanted to make him feel better. She didn't know what to do, she wouldn't know what to do if Sasuke was out of her life forever. She needed him in her life.

'_She wants us to be friends again? Why? I've barely even talked to her since she came back…She never wanted to leave me. I know…she'll never leave me again…and I don't want her to, but…what if…she gets hurt because of me? I have more enemies than allies, they'd use her against me. I can't let her get hurt…but if I push her away, she'll still get hurt, only this time by me. Maybe we should…be friends. I should get close enough that she wouldn't get hurt by me, but not too close, either,' _Sasuke didn't know what to think. His thoughts were all bungled up. He wanted Sakura to be safe, but if he got too close, she'd only get hurt.

"Please, Sasuke…don't shut me out of your life, we can be like we used to, the three of us," she said, as tears rolled down her cheeks. Sasuke merely nodded his head. Sakura couldn't believe this. He actually agreed to them being friends again. She knew that things wouldn't exactly be like when they were small, but he was still willing to give it a try and that's all that mattered to Sakura. She was ecstatic.

"Sakura, let go" he said. She was about to rip off his arm from all of her happiness.

"Oh, sorry," she said as she let go of his aching arm. After an awkward pause Sakura asked if he was feeling okay, to his surprise.

"Hn, fine" he said.

"Oh, okay. It's just that Naruto said you've been acting strange since this morning."

"Don't believe everything the dobe says," Sasuke said. He hoped she'd change the subject. He hasn't been feeling well since he woke up and felt that weird painful sensation. He even heard a voice in his head, but it would get cut off, as if it didn't have enough strength to keep talking. At first Sasuke thought that he was just imagining things, but every now and then he'd hear that same voice in his head.

"Oh…well, I'm sure Naruto's at Ichiraku's. Want to come?" she asked.

"Hn." Sakura sweat dropped, she should have seen that coming.

He finally got tired of having Sakura staring at him for an answer that she'd understand, so he replied with a 'No'. She seemed disappointed, but none the less left.

After she left, Sasuke got up and made his way to his apartment. Even though he hadn't trained much that morning, he seemed to be getting tired easily for some reason. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the key. After he opened the door, he walked through the dark hallway and went into his room. Sasuke went straight to the bathroom to take a shower.

When he came out of the shower, he wrapped a blue towel around his torso and started making his way across the bathroom when he felt the same pain he felt in the morning. He put his hand on the tiled wall for support as he clutched at his chest. His breathing was labored and sweat rolled down his face as the pain intensified.

"Arrg…" Sasuke struggled to stay on his feet. Then, as suddenly as the pain came it disappeared. Sasuke tried to catch his breath, when he saw a flash of light behind him. He quickly spun around, ready to attack, but found no one. His back felt cold, as if a breeze went by, just like in the morning.

Something caught Sasuke's attention in the mirror. He turned his back towards it, and turned his head to look what it was. His eyes widened in surprise at what he saw on his back. What does this mean?

"What…the hell?"

**To be continued…**

**REVIEW!**

**A/N: **hahaha, I left a cliffy! I feel like a hypocrite b/c I hate cliffhangers, but here I am, leaving cliffies! Anyways, I'm sorry for taking so long to update this chapter, it's just that I didn't know what the heck to write and when I did I just never felt like writing. i know Sasuke's OOC, but he had to be like that, i don't really know what he thinks so, i dunno. SORRY!! LOL, i didn't know what to call this chapter so i was just like 'what the heck, why not mystery?' Tina (my cousin) finally helped me with this chapter! Gracias chica!(sp?) anyways, I hope u like it and PLEASE REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!!

---Liz


	8. One Revelation and Mission

A Legend Untold

**Summery/AU: **They never thought that they'd meet again. They weren't prepared for any of the events that would take place and change their lives forever. No one believed that the legend would actually come true, after all it was just a myth of a demon and an angel…wasn't it?

**A/N: **sorry it took me forever to update, it's just that I have school now and junior year's kinda tough, so yeah. The updates are gonna take a while, just to let you guys know. I'm also working on a new story, but the thing is I'm just writing it to see if it gets anywhere and if it's coming along okay, and if it does then I'm gonna post it up. Oh, by the way, a lot of you, if not all of you, know that Sasuke's the container, I had to make it kinda obvious, I couldn't keep that hidden forever, you had to know at some point. But I hope u guys don't lose interest in my story and think that it's going to be like any other story with demons/angels, my story will have some twists, consequences, etc…Anyways **enjoy**!

**Disclaimer: **Is this necessary? Must I go through this procedure every time…having to endure the pain when I say/write **I don't own Naruto**? (lol, sry…I'm weird, I accept that, besides I needed something to laugh about, even if it's whack!)

**Reviewers: **

**Saskuesnumber1lover: **yay, anna told you about my story! Anyways, Sasuke is the container for the demon panther, but for Sakura, I still haven't decided about her, and im writing the chapter already…im a bad author. It's great that u like my story so far, plz keep reviewing! 

**LifesABitchToMe: **lol, thx for the review and sry for taking so long to update!

**AvaAnna: **Anna!! Lol, I don't like that chapter much, but I'm glad everyone else did. Yep, Sasuke's the container, as you'll officially find out on this chap. Lol, I love Naruto!! He's a funny dude. I'm thinking of having Sakura and the whole angel deal in this chapter, but im not sure yet. U better update BWAF!!

**TINA!: **Tina!!…lol, I like my ending too! Ur gonna kill me for saying this, but…I totally forgot what we talked about the story, what im gonna put in this chapter! Lol, sry!…if u kill me, I have witnesses…which is this that im writing, everyone that's reading this will know u killed me, so don't even think about it sister!! (I know im whacky )

**Sakura725: **I'm glad u like my story so far! Again, sry for the slow update, but plz review again!

**CherryBlossoms016: **yep, u got it right! I had to make it obvious in a chapter that Sasuke's gonna be the container, so I picked 7th. Plz review for the upcoming chapters!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 8: One Revelation and Mission

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Something caught Sasuke's attention in the mirror. He turned his back towards it, and turned his head to look what it was. His eyes widened in surprise at what he saw on his back. What does this mean?

"What…the hell?"

A tattoo-like panther head appeared on his back. It was between his shoulder blades, almost reaching the nape of his neck. It seemed to glow a shade of blue and white for a second, outlining the whole head. The panther had a snarl forming the shape of its mouth, as two big pointy fangs hung threateningly at each side of its mouth.

Sasuke was bewildered. How could that form on his back just like that? What could it mean? Was it a good thing or was it a bad thing?…Why did this happen to him?

Sasuke double checked to make sure he wasn't just imagining it or his mind wasn't playing any tricks on him. After seeing it on his back again, he quickly put on his boxers and pulled down a shirt and headed for his bed to think things over.

He sat down on the edge of his bed and took a deep breath, trying to collect his thoughts, after all, it isn't everyday that a weird tattoo mysteriously forms on someone's back.

Thinking over the past few weeks and everything that happened, the only conclusion he could come up with was that the Burakku Pansaa had chosen him as his next container.

Sasuke didn't know how he felt. Should he be frightened?…Although even if he was, he'd never admit it, he is a Uchiha, after all. The only thing Sasuke knew was to keep this to himself and get some sleep.

---------------------------------

**Morning **

---------------------------------

Sasuke walked to the training grounds. As always, he was the first one there. A few minutes later, Yumi appeared next to him, looking like she always does; as if she spends the whole morning doing her hair and makeup. About five minutes later Sakura walked over to them and sat down on the ground, looking as if she hadn't had much sleep. Sasuke knew that the nightmares of her past were keeping her awake, haunting her even in her sleep.

Kakashi had informed them that Sakura would be training with them since Tsunade said that she was busy with Hokage business and wouldn't always be there to train with Sakura.

Sakura was getting fed up with Yumi's loud talking, that sounded more like screeching. She was only making her headache worse, and same goes for her mood. Naruto came jogging over to his team, ready for today's training. Unfortunately for Sakura, Naruto just added to Yumi's loud talking.

They've been waiting for an hour or so and Kakashi still hadn't shown up. When Sakura was about to snap both Naruto and Yumi's neck, Kakashi appeared before them with his eyes glued to his beloved book.

"Kakashi-sensei, what the hell? This is getting ridiculous!" Naruto shouted at his sensei. Kakashi looked up from his book and stared at his students, Yumi and Naruto with annoyed looks, Sasuke with his usual stoic expression, except that his left eye was twitching, and the one he was most frightened by was Sakura's as she glared at him with an aggravated and merciless look, probably imagining a kunai flying at his head and splitting it in half. He shivered at that thought.

"Well this time I have a reason, so don't rip out my head yet," _'Please…' _he thought as he looked at Sakura. Her facial expression softened…somewhat.

"Tsunade-sama has a new mission for us, and Sakura will be coming with us," he addressed his rookies and Sakura, already making his way to the Hokage Tower.

--------------------------------------

**Hokage Tower**

--------------------------------------

When they entered the Hokage's office, it pretty much looked like a tornado had hit there.

"Come come, sit down," Tsunade said as she searched her messy desk for a scroll. They searched for any chairs in her office, but found none, they probably were buried somewhere in the mounds of papers and scrolls on the floor, so they just stood in front of her.

After five minutes, Tsunade was about to throw her desk out the window. She still hadn't found the scroll.

"You damn scroll! What, did you grow legs and run away?!?" she yelled at her desk.

Sakura nervously cleared her throat, "Uh…Tsunade-sama? Do you need any hel-"

"AHA!!" Tsunade screamed in triumph as she jumped up with the scroll. "I found it!…Whew!" she exclaimed as she heavily sat on her chair.

Everyone sweat dropped at their Hokage's antics.

"Oho, I think she needs a lot of help, if you know what I mean," Naruto whispered to Sakura.

"Ahhh….Ow!!" the surprised Naruto yelled as he went crashing to the wall. He stood up and made his way to his group, while holding his head. "Dammit!" he cursed as he tripped on a chair's leg buried under scrolls.

"Stupid, annoying, blondes! How stupid can they get?!" Everyone nervously chuckled as the stressed out Hokage obviously didn't notice that she just insulted herself as well.

**A/N: **no offense to anyone that's blonde!! Seriously, my cousin, Tina, she's a blonde and she's very smart! So I hope nobody takes it personally.

"Anyways, on to business," Tsunade said as she opened the scroll and quickly skimmed through it to refresh her memory.

"Right, you have a mission in the mountains…where Star village used to be," she informed them.

"Why are we going there baa-chan? You said that nobody survived that war with Sound," Naruto said. Tsunade twitched at being called baa-chan, but let it slide, seeing that she was pretty tired and needed to save her energy for more important things.

"You just have to look around and if you find anything that looks important, get it. And yes, I did say that nobody survived, but I didn't say that **nothing** survived," she explained.

"But why are we doing this?" Sakura asked.

"I got to thinking of what could have happened to the angel, and I thought that there might be something at where Star village used to be that could help us answer some questions."

Yumi scoffed, "That war supposedly happened 10 centuries ago, what do you expect to find? A whole village with little snotty kids running around or something?"

"If you listened, you wouldn't have to ask that question," Tsunade sternly said.

After they got the information they needed, they headed to their homes to quickly pack and head for the mission.

-----------------------------------

**Gates**

-----------------------------------

"Okay, it should take us two nights to get to the mountains. We shouldn't run into much trouble since we'll still be in Konoha territory, but you can never be too sure. Everyone ready?" Kakashi asked the four rookies.

After a few nods and a loud 'yeah', they pumped chakra to their feet to get them to the mountains faster and headed towards their destination.

For their first night, they set up camp by a small river bed. Sasuke went to catch some fish with Naruto, Sakura went to find some wood, Yumi was finishing fixing up her sleeping quarters, and Kakashi put a few logs around in a circle for them to sit on.

Sakura came back with the wood for the fire. She dropped the wood in the middle of the circle of logs and tried to start a fire. Suddenly she heard a loud yell and then a splash coming from the river. Sakura decided that it was just Naruto and Sasuke trying to catch fish and continued with her job. After not succeeding to start the fire with the damp wood, since it was raining the other day, she decided to wait for Sasuke to return and ask him to start it.

"Ow!…" Sakura heard Naruto yell. She saw Sasuke come out of the trees with Naruto behind him.

"What happened to you two?" Sakura asked as Sasuke walked up to her and gave her the fish they had caught. Sasuke and Naruto were dripping wet from head to toe and Sasuke seemed pretty pissed.

Sasuke eyed Naruto, "The dobe happened." Sakura could have sworn that she heard him growl as he went to his, Naruto and Kakashi's tent to wear something dry. Sakura turned to Naruto for an explanation. He just gave a nervous chuckle and scratched the back of his head. Sakura narrowed her eyes at his wet form.

"Well, you see…it wasn't exactly my fault. I mean, anyone would have been scared if they thought that there was a sea monster in the water!!" he explained.

"What did you do?" Sakura questioned him.

"Well, I thought I saw something really big, with sharp teeth, and a horn in the water and yelled and then I kind of…jumped…on teme. He slipped and we both fell in the water and then the teme got all mad since he found out it was just a log and started hitting me and saying that I almost drowned him since I was sitting on him when we fell. Can you believe him?" Naruto said and took a deep breath from his long explanation. Sakura was trying hard to stifle her laughter, but just imagining Naruto in Sasuke's arms was something to make anyone laugh.

Suddenly Sasuke, with dry clothes on, appeared behind Naruto and punched him in the head and watched as his teammate fell to the ground with a loud 'thud.' He narrowed his eyes at Sakura as she struggled with holding her laughter in, as if daring her to laugh. Luckily for her, she managed to hold her giggles in and ask Sasuke to start the fire.

He 'hn'-ed and used his fire technique to start the fire. Yumi sat down next to Sasuke as they all sat on the logs waiting for their food. Kakashi was reading his book and Sakura was cooking them dinner for the night.

"Come on Sakura-chan, is it done yet? I'm hungry, I could eat anything right now," Naruto complained as his stomach loudly grumbled.

"Almost done," Sakura said as she added a few more spices to the pot over the fire. Naruto was beginning to have second thoughts, _'Man, what is that smell? What the hell is she cooking up?…maybe I shouldn't have said that I'd eat anything,' _he thought as he scrunched up his nose from the smell, much like everyone else was doing.

"Done!," Sakura exclaimed as she handed them plates with…whatever the food was.

Everyone just looked at it for a second, trying to figure out what it was that they were about to eat.

"Well, aren't you going to eat it?" she asked them.

"Hell no!" Yumi exclaimed.

Naruto saw Sakura's expectant look and dug into his plate. He slowly lifted his chopsticks to his mouth, rethinking his decision when the odor of the 'food' fully reached his nose. Being the friend he is, he shoved the food in his mouth, not knowing what to expect.

When Sasuke didn't see Naruto dropping to the ground, he decided that it was safe to try it. When he put the food in his mouth, he had the biggest urge to spit it out and never eat her cooking ever again. Yumi, seeing that Sasuke was eating it, started eating the food as well.

A second later, Yumi's food is flying out of her mouth, "What the HELL is this shit?"

Sakura's excitement drops as she hears Yumi's comment. "It's food, something human beings eat, but I wouldn't expect you to know!" she angrily yells back at Yumi.

"This is not food, dirt tastes better than this crap!" Yumi backfired. _'Wouldn't you know, bitch!'_ Sakura angrily thought. She turned her attention to Sasuke.

"Sasuke, how does it taste?" Sakura ground out from her clenched teeth as she stared at him.

Sasuke, fearing for the next generation of Uchihas, did the only thing possible…he lied, at least as best as he could.

"It tastes…cough..cough…unique," he managed out from the really spicy food in his mouth. He was sure that his throat would be twice it's size by next morning. Sasuke saw Naruto choking on his food, and Kakashi just watching the scene in front of him unfold with mild interest. Sasuke punched Naruto in the back, causing the poor blonde to spit the food all over Sakura.

"Naruto!!" she screeched as she sat up and punched him, successfully sending him flying to the nearest tree trunk.

"If no one will appreciate my cooking, then why don't you cook your own damn food!" she yelled as she stormed out of the clearing with a towel and fresh clothes, obviously going to take a quick dip in the river to clean herself.

"Lucky bastard. Why am I the only one to get a beating from her?" Naruto asked Sasuke as he limped his way to the logs.

"You don't need me to answer that, dobe," Sasuke nonchalantly answered and spit out the food.

"What? Come say that to my face, teme!" Naruto challenged at Sasuke's retreating back.

"Al right, al right. Calm down Naruto, I'll have first watch, you take second, and Sasuke third," Kakashi said, trying to calm Naruto down. Naruto grunted and went to their tent to sleep.

---------------------------------------

**Later That Night: Early Morning**

---------------------------------------

Sakura bolted upright cursing when she felt someone's fist connect with her head. She almost went crazy when she found out that Yumi had punched her awake just because she thought that she heard something behind the bushes behind them.

"You're a ninja; deal with it," Sakura angrily spit out. Sakura could feel Yumi's eyes glaring at her head in the dark. Yumi slowly lay in her sleeping bag, trying as hard as she could not to make any noise so as not to attract any animal to her.

Just as Sakura was about to fall asleep again, Yumi yelps and sits up as they hear movement and heavy breathing behind their tent.

"It's a wild animal! It's a wild animal!…Sakura, go deal with it," Yumi commanded.

"What? Why me?" Sakura asked. They could see the big shadow of a bear through their tent's thin fabric, as the bear sniffed it's way closer to them.

"Because nobody would miss you if you become bear food," Yumi quickly answered back as she scooted closer to the tent's opening. Sakura growled at what Yumi said._ 'Grr…she can deal with this herself, I'm getting out of here!'_

Sakura got on her hands and knees and crawled her way out of the tent, leaving a hyperventilating Yumi behind. Sakura waited outside of her tent a few feet away for Yumi's reaction and how she'd deal with it. She could hear Yumi's rapid and heavy breathing, knowing that she froze up.

After Sakura had enough of waiting and wanting to sleep, she put her head through the tent's flap and saw Yumi face to face with the bear's head. The bear inched closer to Yumi's face, it's heavy breathing causing Yumi's eyes to widen. The bear snorted at them.

"Okay, calm down Yumi. Just slowly get up and come out here. If you don't bother the bear, it won't hurt you," Sakura calmly directed as she stretched her hand out for Yumi to take. Next thing Sakura knew, she was sitting on her butt as she watched the bear run away with their tent.

Yumi had jumped up and screamed bloody murder and tried to attack the bear, but the bear stood on it's back legs and started scratching at Yumi's way, loudly roaring; successfully waking everyone up. The only thing Sakura could hear for two minutes straight was Yumi's loud screaming.

"What happened? Are you okay, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked her as he pulled her up from the ground.

She grunted, her ears still ringing, "Yeah, I'm fine."

"I see you've had some troubles," Kakashi said in a monotone voice.

Sakura glared at him. Kakashi chuckled at Sakura's why-do-I-have-to-put-up-with-her glare.

"Great, now we have nowhere to sleep in **Sakura**!" Yumi said, as if it was Sakura's fault that the bear up and ran away with their tent in its jaws. "Get ready, we're leaving," Sasuke nonchalantly said as he saw the sun slowly making it's way up in the sky and lighting the dark woods.

After they had a quick breakfast; Naruto's ramen that just required to be heated, the boys packed their stuff and they set out for the mountains.

---------------------------------

**Second Night**

---------------------------------

"Don't expect me to cook anything for your asses," Sakura grumbled as she stubbornly sat down on the log.

"Okay, we'll have Sasuke cook something!" Naruto enthusiastically volunteered Sasuke.

"Hn," was Sasuke's respond as he icily glared at Naruto for volunteering him.

"Come on, we're gonna starve if you don't!" Naruto begged. Yumi quipped a 'yeah.' Sasuke just stubbornly sat on his log. After a while of just sitting around the fire without any food cooking on it, he decided to cook something after realizing either he cook something or they starve for the night.

Sakura and everyone else was expectantly waiting for Sasuke to finish his cooking. They could smell the aroma and it made their mouths water. _'Who knew Sasuke was such a good cook!'_ Sakura thought as he handed her a plate.

After their delicious dinner, all Sakura wanted to do was go and lay down, but seeing as how they didn't have a tent anymore, she couldn't.

"Where are we sleeping?" Sakura asked nobody in particular.

"You're sleeping with us. I'll make the boys promise not to get too touchy," Kakashi answered her as he hopped down from a tree. Sakura punched him on his shoulder and made her way to the guys' tent.

When she got there, she noticed Yumi getting comfortable on Sasuke's right side. There was a spot made for Sakura in between Naruto and Sasuke by two small blankets.

--This is the sleeping arrangements---

KakashiNarutoSakuraSasukeYumi

----End of my little graph…thing-----

Sakura flopped down on her blankets and let out a big breath as she felt her muscles relax. After she got herself comfortable, she immediately fell asleep.

Sakura woke up in the middle of the night from Naruto's loud snoring and kicking. She turned towards Sasuke and got lost in thought. A punch on her back got her back to reality.

Sakura tossed and turned for a few minutes to try and get back to sleep, but to no avail.

"Stupid dog breath," Naruto mumbled in his sleep as he turned his back towards Sakura. Sakura didn't know if to laugh or grunt at him, so she just turned her back to him.

"Stop moving," Sasuke mumbled. Sakura, not sure if he was awake or asleep, waved her hand in front of his face.

"Stop that," Sasuke commanded her. Sakura dropped her hand and asked him why he was awake.

"Hn."

"Can you be a bit more explicit with your lovely 'hn'," she sarcastically asked him.

He grunted before replying, "I couldn't sleep." Sakura mouthed an 'Oh' before sighing again as she heard Naruto mumble something in his sleep again. Before she had a chance to close her eyes again he kicked her hard in the middle of her back, sending her crashing on Sasuke.

"Ow," she said as she touched her forehead, where her and Sasuke's head had collided. Suddenly she realized how close she was to Sasuke when she felt his breath on her face. She blushed as she looked up at his face. He was looking straight at her, their faces about and inch away from each other. She quickly moved back to her place and stuttered as she tried to apologize.

Sakura's blush deepened when she noticed Sasuke smirk at her, obviously having seen her blush. She glared at him as she cleared her throat and turned on her stomach to sleep.

---------------------------------

**Mid-noon**

---------------------------------

"We're almost there," Kakashi said to them as they got closer to their destination. Half an hour later, they stood in the middle of what used to be Star village. All that was left was rubble and runes.

"You know the mission, so split up and search the grounds," Kakashi ordered the four teens. Yumi seemed disappointed since she wanted to be with Sasuke, but she still stayed as close to him as possible while searching for anything other than stones.

Sakura rolled her eyes at Yumi and walked towards a wall of stone that looked burned and old. It reached all the way up to her thigh. After Naruto called them over a few times for things he thought looked 'important', such as an old cooking pot half buried in the ground and a pitchfork under a few big rocks, they just decided to ignore him and continue on with their search.

A few hours later, everyone was taking a break for a few as they sat under the smoldering sun. Sakura decided to walk around after she took a drink of water, and ended up almost out of the former village. She stood under a big tree and leaned on it as she looked up at the sky, wondering where the angel possibly could be and what they could find here.

Something a few feet away from her caught her eye. She walked up to it and noticed that it was a funny shaped rock with a shiny surface on the ground.

She picked it up and felt a weird sensation, almost tingly. Suddenly the rock turned into a silver necklace with a small heart in the middle, a blue eye-like ruby in the middle of the heart. Sakura was in awe. She put the necklace face lever and admired the necklace's beauty in the sunlight, the ruby changing colors; from blue to red to purple and many other colors.

Sakura took the ends of the necklace and put it against her chest, looking how it would look on her. Then she got a weird feeling, like she wasn't alone and someone was connecting with her in a indescribable way, as if flowing inside of her. Sakura noticed that Yumi was poking her arm and asking how much weirder she could get. Sakura concluded that it was just the heat making her feel weird.

"Oh, what did you find?" she asked as she snatched the necklace away from Sakura's hands and went running towards Sasuke, saying that she found it. Sakura just stood there in shock at what happened. Yumi just said that she found it when Sakura found it. _'Grr…that stupid little__-__'_

"Are you okay, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked her as her as he stared at her somewhat red face and sweat dripping from her face.

"Yeah, just the sun that's killing me," she answered and took the water that Naruto offered her.

"Seems like the only thing we found is that necklace Yumi found," Kakashi answered. Sakura sent a pointed look at Yumi.

They took all their belongings and headed back home, to Konoha, with their discovery in Kakashi's backpack.

**To be continued…**

**A/N: **sigh idk why but this chapter was the easiest to write. Anyways, please review everyone, I hope u like it and sry for taking so long to update!

**---Liz**


	9. Understanding

A Legend Untold

**Summery/AU: **They never thought that they'd meet again. They weren't prepared for any of the events that would take place and change their lives forever. No one believed that the legend would actually come true, after all it was just a myth of a demon and an angel…wasn't it?

**A/N: **I'M SO SORRY FOR TAKING FOREVER TO UPDATE!! Junior year is a pain and hectic but since I have a 3 day weekend, I thought I'd start my next chapter (which will be out by Thanksgiving!). I hope nobody stopped reading my story since I take a long time to update! L enjoy the chapter! ---I made it a bit Sas-Sak fluff just for you guys!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto!

**Reviewers:**

**TINA!!: **lol, yea I know I'm kinda hopeless when it comes to remembering what we talked about for the story! XD. Thx for the review!…I'll probably see u later today, hehe.

**Friesenator: **yay, thx for the review! I'm glad u like my story and the plot, sry for taking a long time to update! enjoy this chapter!

**Saskuesnumber1lover: **lol, thx for the review and I'm glad u like my story and can deal with my slow ass updates ! Lol, I can't reveal much now about the angel or demon thingy, but you'll find out soon. But like I said in my email (I hope u got it), I'm not gonna postpone or quit my story, like I said, I hate it when authors do that too, it was just a really slow update, lol.

**AvaAnna: **lol, thx for the quick review. Lol, we'll see what happens next, actually I'm not sure yet myself of what's gonna happen…hehe. Sry, for not emailing u in a while, been busy, but I did email u last week I think . And yeah, the angel and demon are going to have convos with Sasuke and whoever the angel container/thingy is going to be. U better update with ur stories!!!!…I think u take longer than I do with updates, lol!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 9: Understanding

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Last chapter:**

"Seems like the only thing we found is that necklace Yumi found," Kakashi answered. Sakura sent a pointed look at Yumi.

They took all their belongings and headed back home, to Konoha, with their discovery in Kakashi's backpack.

---------------------------------

**Konoha**

--------------------------------

"Ahh, I'm so tired!" Naruto exclaimed with a dramatic sigh as they made their way through the Konoha gates. They had had a run with some ninjas, therefore their arrival was a day late.

"Naruto, stop complaining. We just have to report to Tsunade-sama about our mission, and then we all can go and sleep and rest as much as we want," Sakura tiredly said. She could just imagine taking a nice long bath and just flopping on her bed, sleeping all day. They hadn't expected to run in with as many ninjas as they had on their way here and then getting caught in the rain and not finding a decent spot to sleep in and waking up to find it still raining, which made their journey back to Konoha quite muddy.

Before Kakashi had a chance to knock on the Hokages' door, Naruto burst through the door with a heavy sigh. The others just followed in after him, seemingly exasperated.

"I see you made it back," Tsunade said as she accusingly glared at Naruto for bursting in her office without knocking and flopping himself down on a chair across from her. They nodded at her.

"Did you find anything interesting?" she questioned them. Kakashi nodded his head as he searched in his backpack for the necklace. A few minutes of searching, he looked up at the expectant Hokage with a confusing look.

"Something wrong, Kakashi?" she asked as she looked at his confused expression. The rookies confusedly looked at their sensei.

"Uh…I can't seem to find it. All I found is a weird rock," he said as he opened his palm in front of Tsunade. Sakura gasped when she saw Kakashi holding the rock that turned into the necklace.

"But, that is the necklace," she said, pointing at the rock. Everyone looked at her weirdly.

"I think the sun got to her," Naruto said. Sakura glared at him.

"No, look," Sakura took the rock from Kakashi's hand and held it in her own hands. Yumi quickly tried to grab it away from her, saying that she found it, not Sakura. Suddenly, a glow came from the two girl's hands, where the rock was. When they opened their hands, there sat the silver necklace. Sasuke, Naruto, Kakashi and Tsunade were amazed. They stared at the girls as if they had just performed a miracle.

Yumi gasped when she felt a weird sensation when the rock transformed into a necklace in their hands, somewhat like Sakura felt back when she found it. Tsunade motioned with her hand for the girls to give her the necklace. Yumi dumbly nodded as they gave her the weird necklace.

Tsunade looked at them, "I'm guessing this is all you found?"

"Hn," Sasuke responded, feeling as if he was about to melt into a puddle.

"Good job. When or if I find out anything about it, I'll inform you, you're dismissed." They nodded and turned around to leave. Sasuke tried to see where he was going, but everything was spinning around him and next thing he knew, he was being surrounded in darkness.

"Sasuke!" Sakura exclaimed as she ran to his fallen body. Yumi, Naruto and Kakashi quickly ran to her side to see what was wrong with Sasuke.

"Hey, what's wrong with teme?!" Naruto asked in a panicked tone as he watched Sasukes' form on the floor. Sasuke was sweating and his forehead felt as if it was a small volcano about to erupt. Tsunade quickly came to their side and did a quick examining of his body with her chakra and cursed under her breath.

Suddenly, a glow came from Sasuke's back. Tsunade carefully flipped him over and saw the panther tattoo between his shoulder blades when she pulled down his shirt. Their eyes widened at what that meant. Seeing as Tsunade has inhuman strength, she quickly took hold of Sasuke's body and carried him to the emergency room in the hospital, not too gently might I add.

Everyone quickly followed behind her through the many hallways of the hospital, wanting to know what was wrong with Sasuke.

"Baa-chan! What's wrong with teme? Is he going to be okay? Where are you taking him?" Naruto spouted out questions as they ran after their Hokage with their friend/student in her arms.

"Naruto, I really don't need you to be asking me all these questions right now!!" Tsunade fired back. She was thoroughly pissed. She could tell that Sasuke hadn't just gotten it. He was keeping it from them, and putting himself in danger from doing so.

"But, baa-chan?! Why are you taking teme to the emergency room?…He's going to be fine, right?" he softly asked as Tsunade turned around and looked at them as they stopped in front of her with desperation in their eyes.

**---brief pause--- **(lol)

Tsunades' expression softened at their frightened looks "I don't know," she answered them and headed in the room.

All Sakura could see was Sasuke's pale and damp body on the floor in Tsunade's office. His head on her lap as she called out his name, hoping to hear him say something, anything, even a "you're annoying" would do, only to have him carried away to the emergency room. She could tell that Sasuke was getting somewhat tired faster than normally when they were making their way to Konoha, and he would get lost in his thoughts for a long time and mutter things under his breath, but she just brushed it away, thinking that he was just tired like all of them and annoyed at Naruto and Yumi's complaining.

But now she knows that she was wrong, she should have asked him, checked him over to see if there was anything wrong…but she didn't. _"I should have done something, should have paid more attention. How could I just let that happen?! I should have been there for him… So much for being a medic…I'm pathetic."_

A few nurses quickly ran in the room to assist Tsunade. Sakura, Naruto, Kakashi and Yumi sat down on the benches against the walls as they waited for the red light above the emergency door to turn off.

-------------------------------

**Later that Night**

-------------------------------

Sakura's head snapped up when the red light turned off and Tsunade stepped out of the room into the hall. She seemed extremely tired having to work on Sasuke all night. She sighed when Naruto jumped in front of her asking if he was okay.

"He'll be fine. Seems like the demon put some strain on Sasuke. I think that it's possible that the demon was trying to communicate with Sasuke or possibly just getting accustomed to Sasuke that it caused Sasuke harm, not being used to it," she tiredly explained before they could ask anything.

"Can we see him?" Yumi asked.

"As soon as he's in his new room. But he's asleep so don't cause any commotion to wake him up. He needs some rest, much like all of you do." She turned around and started walking back to her office. She sent a quick glance towards Sakura, who was still seated on the bench.

"Sakura, you know it's not your fault," Tsunade softly said to her apprentice as she patted Sakura's shoulder, trying to lessen her worries and guilt. Sakura looked at Tsunade with a blank look. She mildly nodded her head and stared at the floor.

"Get some rest," she worriedly told Sakura as she briskly walked away, down the hall. Soon after, the nurses put Sasuke in his room and left after reminding them to not wake him up. They went in the room to see Sasuke.

Naruto stopped walking and turned around to see Sakura staring at the floor outside of the room.

"Sakura-chan, aren't you going to come and see teme?" he asked her. Sakura stood there for a few seconds and then turned around and walked away, muttering that she was going to sleep. Naruto started walking to where she once stood to only feel someone grab his shoulder, preventing him from following Sakura.

"Let her be. She just needs some rest," Kakashi assured Naruto. "Yeah…I guess," he replied, as he turned back around and walked to Sasukes' side.

-----------------------

**Next day**

-----------------------

Naruto and Sakura walked together to the hospital to see their teammate. Naruto tried to cheer Sakura up from her gloomy and mad mood. He could tell that she barely got any sleep and he was concerned for her. He already had seen Sasuke that morning, but he decided to go with Sakura again since he had nothing better to do and wanted to see if Sakura would go to see Sasuke this time, since she didn't see him last night or in the morning.

"Ne, Sakura-chan, why didn't you stay to see teme last night?" he curiously asked her.

Sakura stared ahead, not really looking forward to going to the hospital, even though she has to work there.

"No reason, I was just tired," she nonchalantly replied. Naruto felt as if she went back to the person she was when they brought her back to Konoha, being distant and cold. She kind of reminded him of Sasuke, except that he was always like that and he was colder than her.

He nodded his head in understanding. He opened the hospital door and held it for Sakura as they made their way in. They silently walked to the front desk.

"Good morning, Sakura-san, Naruto-san," the nurse greeted them. Naruto greeted her back and Sakura just nodded her head in acknowledgement.

"What room is Sasuke Uchiha staying in?" Sakura asked since Naruto had forgotten what the room number was. The nurse looked through some files before returning.

"Sasuke-san is staying in room 315," she informed them. They nodded their heads in thanks and made their way to his room. Naruto was uncomfortable with the silence and was about to break it when Sakura beat him to it.

Sakura could see the door with the number 315 above it ahead of them a few doors down. She didn't want to go in there, not now.

"I have to go work, so you can go and see Sasuke," she said as she turned around and started walking back down the hallway.

"Sakura-chan, are you going to see teme later today?" Naruto asked her. He knew he couldn't force her to go now, but he wanted her to go sometime soon. Sakura stopped in her tracks when she heard his question. "Sure…later," she replied and continued walking.

-----------------------------

**Later that day**

-----------------------------

For the first time ever, Sakura dreaded having to work in the hospital. She didn't feel that she deserved to be helping strangers when she couldn't even help her own friend, her teammate. _"It's my fault that I couldn't help Sasuke, I should have known that there was something wrong…It's my fault." _

"Sakura-san?…Sakura-san?" Shizune tried to get Sakura's attention. Sakura snapped out of her daze and looked at Shizune.

"Oh, yes Shizune?" Sakura asked her.

"Are you okay? You haven't been able to concentrate today very well," Shizune worriedly asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Did you want something?" Shizune let the subject drop and decided that maybe she was just tired.

"Tsunade-sama said to check up on Sasuke-san," she informed her. She quickly backed away when she noticed a dark aura coming from Sakura.

"Why me?" Sakura darkly questioned. Shizune just shrugged her shoulders and hastily walked away from the angry girl.

Sakura made her way to Sasuke's room, mumbling incoherent curses under breath. Everyone sped by her when they noticed her angry expression as she quickly walked to her destination, trying to get it over with as quickly as possible.

Sasuke sat in his bed staring out the window. He knew that Tsunade was going to question him about everything as soon as she gets free time on her hands, and he wasn't looking forward to that. He heard the fast clicking of heels on the floor when he saw his door burst open with such force that the door left a mark on the wall behind it.

Sakura briskly walked in the room, avoiding eye contact with Sasuke, and grabbed the clipboard at the foot of the bed. She flipped to the second page and narrowed her eyes at the page, wishing for it to catch in flames and burn.

"Get up," she commanded Sasuke as she banged the clipboard on his bed, hitting his leg.

Sasuke glared at her as he threw the blanket off him and stood up, facing Sakura. She looked up from the floor, ready to begin the physical checkup, when she noticed that he was only in his pants and facing her, totally catching her off guard.

Sasuke watched Sakura's face turn red. He smirked in amusement at the flabbergasted girl in front of him as she searched for some other place to look at other than his upper body.

**A/N: **lol, I like the word flabbergasted. It sounds funny. Flabber-gasted…ok, back to story.

Sakura mentally smacked herself and cursed her damned teenage hormones. She cleared her throat in a business like manner and looked up at Sasuke, only to get even madder.

**(is madder even a word?..idk, o well!)**

"What. The. Heck. Are. You. Smirking. About?" she angrily asked him, to only get more annoyed as his smirk only widened. She opened her mouth to retort, but decided against it. _'I'll have my revenge, stupid bastard!'_

"Down," again she commanded. Sasuke's smirk disappeared and instead a glare took it's place. After waiting for a few seconds for him to get down, and seeing that he wasn't going to budge, she inwardly cursed at him and his egotistical self.

"What are you waiting for, a damn invitation?! Sheesh!!" she exclaimed as she exaggeratedly threw her hands in the air. Sasuke only intensified his glare.

"Get down, damnit!"

"Do I look like a dog to you?" Sasuke dangerously asked her.

Sakura only glared back as he crossed his arms over his chest, "No, but you sure do look like a stupid chicken with stupid chicken butt hair that has a vocabulary of a damn new born!!" she exploded in his face at his stubbornness.

Sasuke tensed, and for a second he was about to quickly retort back at her, but shut his mouth before he could. That would be a very un-Sasuke thing to do, especially with a little pink-haired, pink-faced nurse who so happens to be the most annoying person to him right now.

"Argh!! Fine, can you please get down?" she asked with the most sweetest voice she could possibly talk in that situation.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her, "Get down?"

Sakura's eye twitched. "How about I make it more simple for you to understand. Reach for your toes so that I can inspect your spine…_please_."

"Hn," Sasuke 'replied' as he reached down. Sakura walked behind him and looked at his back.

**(no naughty thoughts, now! )**

She scribbled something on the clipboard and ordered Sasuke to get back up. She walked towards him and lifted up his arms beside him.

She ran chakra infused hands over his arms, searching for anything that shouldn't be there. She closed her eyes as she focused her hands on his chest and slowly moved her hands to his lower abdomen. Sasuke tensed at her touch, he looked at her concentrated face. He could see every detail of her face, every line and curve of her mouth; her somewhat fast rhythmic breathing. He narrowed his eyes and looked away. She brought her hands back to the clipboard and scribbled things on it.

**---Few minutes later---**

After Sakura had finished with Sasuke's physical exam, she quickly scribbled a few last notes on the clipboard as she told Sasuke that he could lay back down on his bed. He sat on the edge of the bed and stared at her thoughtful expression.

Sakura walked towards Sasuke. Sasuke, thinking that she forgot to do a test, stood up, ready to comment on her forgetfulness. She stood in front of him and started reaching forwards to his face. Sasuke had a confused look on his face as she reached for his head. _'She's probably going to smash my head against the wall or something.' _

Sakura noticed his confused look and scowled at him. "I'm not going to bite you," she gritted through her teeth. She heard Sasuke mumble "I wouldn't be surprised if you did," under his breath and harshly grabbed his hair and brought their faces closer.

"I'm really not in the mood, so don't mess with me stupid chicken butt!" she gritted through her teeth. His only reaction being a merciless glare. She ignored him and put her hands on his scalp.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked, somewhat fearful for his being. Who knows, she might mess his head up and make him insane or something. Sakura only frowned and slowly moved her infused chakra hands around his head.

"I'm looking if there's been anything affected in your head by…your collapse," she uneasily said, not wanting to think about the whole deal. Sasuke understood that she was searching if the demon had affected anything in his head since it's been in his body. She took a step closer to him in order to reach the back of his head, seeing as she was shorter than him and only reached to his nose.

She could feel him staring at her. She could feel everything, his body heat, his muscles through her clothes, his heart beat, his breath on her face, his-'_Ahhh, stop thinking about that stupid jerk! Bad, bad thoughts,' _she scolded herself. She could feel her face heating up. She bit her lip in frustration.

Sasuke watched her face, as it, again, turned red. He couldn't help but smirk at her flustered face as she stared straight ahead, avoiding eye contact with him. He noticed as her heart beat sped up, and her breath hitched. She bit her lip, frustrated that she couldn't keep her hormones out of her job. Sakura looked at Sasuke in surprise when she heard the smallest chuckle in the world come from him.

She slyly smirked at him and was going to make a comment when she noticed his ever so annoying smirk. She 'hmphed' and looked out the window and concentrated on her work. When she didn't notice anything strange, she pulled her hands back, but not without a final harsh tug at his hair, which earned her a hiss and a glare.

"You and your stupid chicken butt hair," she mumbled under her breath as she stepped back and started making her way towards the door with the clipboard in hand.

She reached for the door handle to leave, but stopped at Sasuke's words.

"Why didn't come to see me with the dobe?"

"…I was busy," she answered, hoping that he didn't notice her hesitation. Unfortunately for her, he did.

"Don't lie," he said. He had been thinking about it for a while and couldn't quite come up with a reasonable conclusion. She could have helped him get Yumi off his back, she'd been visiting him almost every hour and annoying him to no end.

Sakura racked her brain for a reasonable excuse, but couldn't come up with one.

"Sakura," he said, as he noticed her clench her fists and start shaking.

"What?!" she snapped at him. She turned around and glared at him.

"What do you want from me? Why should I come and visit you when you didn't even tell me what the hell happened?!? I thought we were friends, so why didn't you tell me? What if you died! We all know what Tsunade said, that kid couldn't handle the demon, so it killed him!! What if that was you!!" She exploded at him.

With every word, she advanced on him, pointing an accusing finger at him, finally ending by poking his chest as hard as she could. Sasuke just nonchalantly stared at her and listened to her outburst.

"I'm a damn medic and I didn't even bother to see what was up! I knew you were acting strange, but I thought that it was just the heat and everything getting to you, just like us, but it wasn't! It's my fault. What if you died, and I didn't even bother to see what was wrong with you, I just let it pass. We probably wouldn't even have known wha-…and…"

"What would I have done if you actually…died?" she shakily asked as she softly poked him one last time on his chest.

"It's not your fault, so stop feeling guilty," he said when he heard her sniffle. She slightly nodded at him as she lightly touched the spot where she had repeatedly poked him. That would definitely bruise.

Sasuke watched as she lightly went over the spot with her index finger on his chest where she had repeatedly poked him. She sent chakra to her index finger and healed the little bruise she had caused.

"It's both of our faults. It's your fault because you didn't tell me or anyone else about it and it's my fault because I didn't detect it or tried to find out what was wrong," she said as she laid her hand on his chest, lost in her thoughts to know what she was doing. Sasuke got goose bumps, but decided that it was because of the open window.

**(even though that didn't bother him before..eh. hehe)**

He narrowed his eyes when he felt a feeling he didn't understand, although he's felt it before, but just thought nothing of it and pushed it at the back of his mind. Sasuke's goose bumps got worse when Sakura started tracing little patterns on his chest with her finger. Sasuke cursed whatever the feeling was for confusing him.

Sakura snapped out of her thoughts when she heard heels clicking on the hallway as the person went by their door down the hallway. She heard Sasuke cough. She suddenly registered what she was doing and put Hinata's blush to a shame. She quickly retracted her hand from his chest and accusingly pointed at him, yelling "Pervert!" and practically running out of the room, almost breaking the clipboard in half with her death grip.

Sakura couldn't believe what she did. _'What the hell is wrong with me?!…It probably was just because, because…I didn't get much sleep! Yeah, exactly! Stupid jerk, it's all his fault!' _

Sakura quickly made her way through the many hallways to Tsunade's office. She quickly knocked on the door and went in before a reply was heard.

She angrily walked to Tsunade's desk and harshly dropped the clipboard with Sasuke's information on it. Tsunade sat up in surprise, a bit of drool at the side of her mouth. She had found the opportunity to sleep after Shizune left her office, and a fuming and irritated apprentice wasn't what she was expecting to see when she woke up.

Tsunade looked down on her desk with a confused expression.

"Oh…ahaha. So…how was Sasuke?" she asked Sakura as she gave a nervous laugh.

"Just peachy, next time I suggest you or somebody else check on him or I will bite someone's head off," Sakura dangerously said through narrowed eyes. She briskly turned around and made her way across the room.

"I'm going to question the Uchiha, so bring Kakashi and Uzumaki with you later today," Tsunade told her before she stormed out of the room, saying "It wasn't funny…" and so on.

Tsunade smiled at her apprentice's behavior, but her mood turned sour as she noticed all of the paper work she hadn't done and the rest she had to do. _'Goodness, where do all these papers come from?!…Shizune is going to have a fit when she sees that I haven't done any of this. Ah, the life of the Hokage, I knew I shouldn't have taken the offer!' _the lazy Hokage thought as she flipped through the mass of papers and scrolls on her desk.

**To be continued…**

**Review plz!**

**A/N: **big sigh okay, here's ur next chapter, idk if it's as long as the others, but I'm leaving the rest for the next chp. sry for any grammar mistakes, i don't have a beta and i didn't feel like proof reading my story! So enjoy AND REVIEW!


	10. Daikok, The Great Burakku Pansaa

A Legend Untold

**Summery/AU: **They never thought that they'd meet again. They weren't prepared for any of the events that would take place and change their lives forever. No one believed that the legend would actually come true, after all it was just a myth of a demon and an angel…wasn't it?

**A/N:** alright, I know it's been a while since I last updated and I'm sorry, I don't really have a good excuse, its just the same things- school, being lazy, procrastinating, and enjoying vacations, I'M SORRY!!…does anyone even read my little weird author notes?!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto, just this little story of mine. the only thing that's mine is MY PERMIT!!! Woot-woot, finally got it!

**P.S. **I know I said a looong time ago that I would put some song lyrics in this story BUT IT'S HARD!! Especially when the story is ninja based and not like a high school fic or something, so that might not happen….my bad, hehe.

**Reviewers:**

**pure-cerulean: **I already mailed u back, but o well-- thanks for the review and yay! u're a new reader (reviewer) to my story!! I'm happy, so gracias. And idk means **i** **d**on't **k**now.

**narutoalicefan: **I also believe that u're a newbie to my story, so thanks for reviewing and taking interest in my story, and review a lot 'cause reviews make me happy!!

**lexy: **ooh, I'm getting a few new people attracted to my story!! thx for the review and for loving it!

**AvaAnna: **hehe, aren't I clever. I did the whole sakura/yumi deal on purpose, obviously, so u'll see in later chapters what's going to happen and why I did that, lol, yay for naruto!-such a lovable goof-ball! I read ur new chappie and reviewed! Nice chapter, by the way.

**TINA!!: **hehe, even though I can tell u all this right now, im too lazy to walk the 5-10 steps to ur house, I KNOW, such a lazy bum I am! and also cuz im a bit mad at u for not helping me with this chapter, so people, if this chapter sucks then blame it on her!!! muahahaha, im evil, I know, ooh I'll be seeing u later today too, just a heads up…ok, im going crazy here, on to the next person.

**NorthernLights25: **I'm glad that u enjoy reading my story, thanks for the review and KEEP reviewing, even if it's (constructive) criticism!

**sasukesnumber1lover: **idk why, but u kind of remind me of myself, we both seem to have that little craziness (no offense) in our personality, anywho, muchos gracias for the review, and u'll get more info on the tattoo thingy soon!

**Friesenator: **lol, it's cool I enjoy reading ur reviews even if they're long and have ramblings in them, thx for reviewing!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 10: Daikok, The Great Burakku Pansaa

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Last chapter: **

"I'm going to question the Uchiha, so bring Kakashi and Uzumaki with you later today," Tsunade told her before she stormed out of the room, saying "It wasn't funny…" and so on.

----------------------------------------------------------------

**That evening**

----------------------------------------------------------------

"Hahaha, really?" Naruto asked his shy companion as he ate his ramen.

"Y-yes," Hinata shyly replied. She had just come back from a mission with her team and Naruto had seen her and asked her to go to Ichiruka's to eat ramen with him. She was telling him about her mission and mentioned that when they were at the village, a stray cat had jumped on Kiba's head from a rooftop that caused quite a commotion.

"Why, is that dog-boy afraid of cats or something?" he amusedly asked.

Hinata wondered if she should be telling Naruto this, after all it was one of Kiba's weaknesses and she knows that he and Naruto have this "friendly" rivalry going on.

"U-uh…w-well, he, I me-mean…"

"Hahghhgha-" Naruto laughed with a mouthful of noodles at Kiba's "weakness" before he started choking on them and started pounding on his back. Hinata sat there worriedly and panicked wondering what she should do as she watched him bugg-eyed and awkwardly pounding on his back. She slowly reached with her shaking hand and lightly patted him on the back.

With one last pound and gag, he felt the noodles slip down to his stomach and air fill his lungs. "Oh, man. I've got to stop laughing while I'm eating, but hahahah, I can't believe dog-boy's weakness is cats!!" Naruto started laughing, forgetting about his bowl of half finished noodles.

Hinata just sat there, staring at her hand on his back. '_I c-can't believe I t-touched Na-Naruto-kun!'_ She quickly retracted her hand back as blood rushed up to her face.

"Wow! What a manly weakness he's got! Hahaha."

"Of course you'd be here."

Naruto and Hinata turned around to see Kakashi, Sakura and Yumi behind them.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Naruto asked accusingly as he pointed at Yumi. She rolled her eyes.

"It means all you eat is ramen so of course you'd be here, I wouldn't be surprised if your intestines have probably turned to noodles," Sakura said. Naruto 'hmphed' and continued slurping down his ramen.

"We have to see the Hokage, let's go Naruto," Kakashi said as he continued to read his beloved book. Yumi stared at him, wondering how he could be so engrossed in such a book.

"I don't like to be rushed," he said in between slurps. Yumi glared at his back, wondering how he could be in her and her beloved Sasuke's team. Sakura heavily sighed at her teammates behavior. She walked towards him and with an apologizing smile at Hinata, she grabbed his shirt and dragged him off his stool.

"Sorry, Hinata, but he's got to come with us," Sakura said as she tried to keep Naruto from reaching his bowl of ramen. Hinata smiled and nodded in understanding.

Sakura turned around and dragged Naruto out of the ramen stand .

"I'll see you tomorrow Hinata-chan!" he bellowed as they made their way to the Hokage tower.

------------------------------------------------

**Hokage Tower**

------------------------------------------------

"You couldn't wait a little longer, baa-chan?" Naruto asked as he walked through the door unannounced.

Tsunade scowled at his behavior and stopped herself from wringing his neck. When everyone had entered and stood next to Sasuke, she greeted them and told them why they were there.

"As you all know, Sasuke here, has the Burakku Pansaa seal on his back and has been keeping it from everyone for quite a while," she said as she glared at Sasuke.

"I want to know for how long you've had it," she demanded, going straight to the questions she had.

"A week, a week and a half," Sasuke nonchalantly guessed.

"Can you be a bit more specific?"

Sasuke glared at Tsunade, "I wasn't keeping count of the days." Naruto snorted but quickly hid it with a fake cough when he saw Tsunade's scowl.

"How did you get it?" Everyone in the room looked at Sasuke, all curious as to how it happened.

Sasuke thought about it. "The first time I felt it was when I woke up a few days ago. I didn't know what it was and I didn't have the seal on my back, but then a day or two later I got the same feeling and when I checked in the mirror, I had the seal," Sasuke finished.

"So, the second time when you felt that feeling must have been when the demon was awakened," Tsunade said out loud as she mulled over his words.

"The feeling you had, I'm presuming it was pain," Tsunade said as she eyed Sasuke. He nodded at her presumption. Tsunade sighed, she wanted him to be more specific and detailed, but knew that that was as specific as Sasuke was going to get.

"Is it like with Naruto and Kyubi? Can you communicate with him?"

"Hn," he replied, with a nod accompanying it. This seemed to spark some interest in Naruto and the others.

"Really? So what's his name? Did he tell you anything about Kyubi?" Naruto anxiously asked.

"His name is Daikok, and no, not really," Sasuke said.

"Daikok?" Sakura questioned.

"Interesting. Same name as one of the Seven Gods of Bliss," Kakashi said as he reverted his attention back to his book.

"The Seven Gods of Bliss? Who are they?" Sakura questioned.

"An ancient folklore of a group of supernatural beings. The Seven Gods of Bliss are Daikok, Ebis, Benzaiten, Bishamonten, Hotê, Jurôjin and Fukrokju or Kisshôten. Daikok, meaning The Great Black One, was one of the most destructive and awe-inspiring deities there are," Tsunade informed the group.

"God of destruction…a perfectly fitting name for the demon panther," Yumi said.

**A/N: **the seven gods of bliss is real people and so are the names and everything, I did my research, hehe. I thought Daikok fit the panther, if you guys have a better name tell me! suggestions are welcome.

"Wow," Naruto whispered to himself. "Are you sure he didn't say anything about Kyubi? Weren't they friends or something back…uh..in the day?" Naruto asked Sasuke.

"Daikok just mentioned his name. Seems like he can feel the Kyubi when I'm next to you," Sasuke said to quiet him down.

"I wonder…" Tsunade said under her breath as her mind kept spinning with questions.

"Do you have control over Daikok?" Kakashi asked Sasuke. Seeing the confused look on Sasuke's face Kakashi feared that Sasuke doesn't have control over the demon panther.

Tsunade reminded herself to question him about that later.

"That's right. When you communicate with him, how is it? Do you see the panther, or is it just his voice that you hear?" Naruto asked, wondering if it was the same as him and Kyubi. Sasuke thought back to his conversation with Daikok.

----------------------------------------

**Flashback**

----------------------------------------

_Sasuke was at the training grounds while his teammates were who knows where. _

_He jumped up in the air and threw three shuriken at the dummy before he appeared behind it and did a combination of punches and kicks at it when he suddenly heard a distant voice in his head. Sasuke stopped his assault on the dummy, when he didn't hear anything he turned back to his training. _

_Suddenly, a deep demonic voice reached his ears. "A Uchiha, huh?" He said before he laughed to himself. "Looks like I picked a good one this time." Sasuke closed his eyes and concentrated on the voice. He wondered if he could talk to him or if he can just hear him talk to him. _

"_Who are you?" Sasuke asked as he unconsciously stepped into a fighting stance._

"_Hahaha…there's no need to sound so hostile, Uchiha. I won't hurt you…for now." _

_Sasuke angrily growled at the voice. "Heh, I'm Daikok, the panther Jinchuuriki," Daikok amusingly answered Sasuke. Then it dawned on Sasuke, the voice he's been hearing all this time was the nine-tailed black demon panther, Burakku Pansaa. _

"_Didn't think you could talk to me, did ya."_

"_What did you mean, you picked a good one this time? You were sealed in some kid 10 centuries ago and couldn't get a body 10 centuries later, that being now," Sasuke asked, remembering what Tsunade had told them. _

"_You think a mere seal can keep me from getting a host, boy?!" Daikok loudly said in a booming, menacing voice, "I am stronger than you weakling humans think!" the demon panther proudly boasted. _

"_A seal might have worked on Kyubi, but I'm not such a fool as to be unprepared. Heh, I can feel his power whenever you're with one of your teammates." _

"_You're saying that you knew they were going to seal you, but Kyubi didn't know of what was going to happen to him?"_

"_Hmm," Daikok hummed in agreement. _

"_Why didn't Kyubi know?" Sasuke asked out of curiosity._

_Daikok intensely stared at Sasuke, "…He wasn't himself…"_

"_Meaning?" Sasuke asked. He wanted Daikok to just tell him, he wasn't one to ask so many questions. _

"_That's none of your concern, boy!" Daikok bellowed as his eyes narrowed. Sasuke glared at him, but knew when to keep his mouth shut. _

"_So you have had other hosts before me and the kid centuries ago," Sasuke said in more of a statement as he brought the subject back on track. _

"_Oh-ho, and a smart one you are too," Daikok mockingly said. Sasuke growled at the insulting remark. He looked at his surroundings, he was in a dark place and all he could make out was a dark looming figure in front of him._

_It was many stories tall, and as Sasuke looked higher, he could see two big yellow shining eyes with black slits, that of like a snakes, in the middle, staring down at him. Sasuke shivered, such menacing eyes, he suddenly felt like prey to the predator._

_Sasuke tried moving forward, but wasn't able to, some kind of force was keeping him back. _

"_You can't come here, boy. Our connection is not strong enough, I will need more time to get used to your body and chakra and vise versa before you can see me," Daikok informed him. _

"_Name's Sasuke. How do you know I'm a Uchiha?" Sasuke asked, he was getting annoyed of being called a boy. _

"_I've encountered one before…and a strong one he was," Daikok said as he seemed to be measuring Sasuke with his eyes. His power, his endurance, strength, until he noticed the seal on his shoulder. _

"_Orochimaru's seal," Daikok stated. Sasuke tensed when he mentioned the familiar name of the same person he loathed. _

"_Hn." _

"_Looks like I'm out of time for today…I'll be talking to you again…Sasuke."_

"_Who was it that you've encountered?" Sasuke asked before the figure completely disappeared out of his sight. _

_Daikok gave a low menacing chuckle before he disappeared._

_Sasuke stood in shock behind the dummy. He was back at the training grounds, but he couldn't get the name Daikok said out of his head before he disappeared. "…Madara…"_

-----------------------------------------

**End of Flashback**

-----------------------------------------

"I've only heard his voice," Sasuke said after a while. He didn't want to be asked anymore questions. He hasn't even had much time to think about everything himself and now he was being bombarded with questions and it was annoying him.

"Wait, back to the necklace. Are you saying that the necklace has remains of the angel's powers in it?" Sakura asked after she thought of what Tsunade said before.

"Agh! Baa-chan, can we get some chairs in here, I'm getting tired of standing," Nauto whined. They had been standing for about an hour now.

"If you don't want a chair to be broken by your head, then I'd suggest you keep your mouth shut, you runt!" Tsunade said as she balled her hands into fists and glared at his shrinking form.

"I'm not positive, but there's a high possibility that it does," Tsunade replied back to Sakura, while hoping that her glare could burn a hole in the blonde's head.

"So, could it be possible that sooner or later, if he doesn't already, that Daikok will feel the energy from the necklace and know it's the angel's, much like he can feel Kyubi?" Sakura asked.

Tsunade thought about it. "If he doesn't know now, then maybe he won't be able to because there might be…things keeping it from knowing. After the war when he went back for the angel, he was in Star Village but could not detect the necklace. It might be that there isn't enough power in the necklace for Daikok to actually feel it, his own power overpowering that of the necklaces', " Tsunade reasoned.

"Makes sense," Naruto chimed in.

Tsunade thought that it was enough questions for today, and dismissed the team.

As Sasuke and Naruto walked side by side, Sasuke thought back to what the demon panther had told him. He wondered if Naruto knew of why Kyubi didn't know that he was going to be sealed.

"Sasuke-kun!! Where are you going?" Yumi asked him as she quickly grabbed his arm before he could get away.

Sasuke glared at her and roughly pulled his arm back to his body and kept walking.

"Stop bothering teme, Yumi," Naruto said. "I don't want to hear you and teme bickering like an old couple," he said and quickly ran away cackling before Sasuke could get a hold on him and let him feel his wrath.

"Haha. Hey dog-brea- I mean Kiba, you want to go to a pet shop… I was thinking of getting a pet!" Naruto called out to Kiba as he ran to him, ready to test out Kiba's weakness.

"Grr, damn dobe," Sasuke muttered under his breath as he heard Yumi giggle and saw her back clinging on his arm.

'_Ha, finally I'm with my Sasuke-kun, now if only that troll would just leave us alone,' _Yumi thought as she glared at Sakura behind them.

Sakura saw the interaction and wanted to gag. '_**What **__is her deal? I'm seriously starting to think she's blind, can't she see Sasuke's annoyed face?!' _Sakura bitterly thought as she watched Sasuke tell Yumi to let go of him, again. She watched as Yumi gave her a smirk as she walked ahead with Sasuke.

"Stupid, ugh! I'll show her," Sakura said as she increased her pace and got to Sasuke's other side.

"Sasuke, let's go to Ichiruka's," Sakura smiled up at him grabbed his hand and started making her way to Naruto's second home. Sasuke followed her, confused and surprised by her actions. Just a few hours ago she was yelling at him and ordering him around. _'Maybe it's that time of the month.'_

Suddenly he felt a tug on his other arm and turned around to see Yumi's death grip on his arm and her seething face.

"Sakura, what do you think you're doing?" Yumi slowly asked the pink haired kunoichi in a menacing tone.

"I'm taking Sasuke to Ichiruka's," Sakura answered as she tugged harder on Sasuke's hand.

Sasuke was getting pretty annoyed at this and decided to just get out of it before it got violent. He quickly brought his hands together, almost causing the two girls to collide into each other, and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

After Yumi was out of her shocked state, "This is all your fault!" she accusingly said to Sakura as she pointed her finger in her face.

"My fault?! Can't you see that he can't even stand you! So what makes you think he's going to go anywhere with you?!" Sakura yelled at Yumi, wanting to put her in her place.

"You're trying to steal him away from me like all those years ago, you bitch! I'm not stupid, so you better stay away from him if you know what's good for you!"

"Steal him from you?!" Sakura screeched, "You've never even been together!!"

"Shut up! You don't know anything!" Yumi screamed as she got ready to fight.

Sakura opened her mouth to retort back, but decided against it. _'I can't believe I'm having a fight with Yumi, about a guy…about SASUKE! Ok, I'm going crazy, I don't care if she's all over Sasuke, so what…OK, maybe I do care! So what! I like Sasuke, it's no big de-…Ohhh boy. Did I just say that? I don't like- I mean…I can't! He's like a human replica of an ice berg! Once I even believed he was gay because he never showed interest in girls! He'll never warm up to me or anybody!' _Sakura thought.

She turned around and walked away, hoping to clear her mind and forget she even had those thoughts when she knew she had no chance.

"Yeah, you better run if you don't want to be flattened!! And stay away from my man!!" Yumi screamed after Sakura.

"Ugh, shut up already…" Sakura said as she made her way down the street. Her stomach made it known that it was hungry after it gave a mighty grumble and the passer by's stared at her, wondering how such a tiny girl like her could emit such a loud grumble.

Sakura ran the rest of the way with a flaming face and slumped down on a stool at Ichiruka's. Another grumble became known as she smelled the aroma drifting from the kitchen, she mumbled incoherently as she banged her head on the counter.

"Hungry?"

She quickly sat up and stared at the person besides her, unable to form words. Sasuke smirked at her blank expression as he waited for his order to get there.

"What are you doing here?" She finally said after she cleared her throat and quickly looked away trying to hide her blush.

"You invited me here," he answered in a monotone voice.

Sakura smiled at that, _'He actually came here because I said to.' _

"…And I was hungry," he said and side glanced to watch her expression change from a smile to a frown.

"Yeah, yeah," she said as she glared at him, '_Way to go, chicken butt, ruin my moment of joy and victory why don't ya!'_

Sasuke smirked and grabbed his chopsticks and started eating his ramen. Sakura 'hmphed' and followed his suit.

A few minutes later, Sakura couldn't help but stare at Sasuke's bowl of miso ramen. It smelled delicious and she wondered why she didn't order miso instead. She badly wanted some, but currently didn't have any money on her for another bowl.

"Hey, Sasuke, isn't that Yumi taking pictures of you?" Sakura said and pointed behind him.

Sasuke quickly looked behind him with a scowl on his face and didn't see anybody out there. He turned around and saw Sakura trying to get some of his ramen. He coughed and she froze in place, her chopsticks still in Sasuke's bowl, Sasuke amusedly looked at her. She looked like Naruto when he was caught reading one of Kakashi's infamous books.

"What are you doing?" he asked the girl in a stern voice as he looked down at her since she had to lean over to reach his bowl.

"Uh…I…was hungry for miso ramen?" she said as she stared up at him.

"He..he," Sakura nervously chuckled.

"…You could have just asked," Sasuke said and watched as she sweat dropped and almost fell out of her stool.

"Ha, yeah right!" she exclaimed, "Please, we both know you wouldn't have allowed me to get some of your ramen," Sakura said.

Sasuke gave her a knowing smirk and shrugged his shoulders. He pushed his bowl in the middle so that she'd have an easier time getting them.

Sakura was surprised that Sasuke was actually sharing with her. '_Hm, maybe I do have a chance.'_

After happily chatting with Sasuke (her doing most of the talking), they walked on the street, making their way to their homes.

When it came time for them to go their separate ways, Sakura quickly remembered something she wanted to ask him.

"Sasuke, do you mind if I sometimes drop by at the Uchiha mansion to...um... visit your parents?" she quickly asked hoping that he would say 'yes'.

Sasuke stopped in his tracks and thought about it. "…Hn…" he replied as he walked away to his home.

'_I'll take that as a yes, then,'_ she thought as she walked to her place, wanting to get in her welcoming, soft, warm, bed.

------------------------------------------

**Somewhere in the distance**

------------------------------------------

"NARUTO!!! You're dead meat!!…Get back here foxy!"

"Haha, that does not sound right, man. I didn't know you were like that!! Ahhh, it was just a joke! Ahhh, noo…my froggy!!!" (his frog wallet, thingy)

"I'll kill you!! And I didn't mean it like that! You idiot, you should stop reading those perverted books your sensei reads!….AKAMARU get him!!"

"AHHH…."

**To be continued…**

**R&R **

**A/N: **I hope you enjoyed this chapter, lol, I had to put the last parts, it seemed funny when it popped in my head, idk, anyways, thx for sticking with my story.

--**Liz**


	11. Author Note!

Hey Guys!!

First off, I'm glad many of you stuck with my story and I'm surprised that I still have been getting many alerts and reviews and stuff since I haven't been updating!! Anyways, I know I haven't updated in a looooong time!!! ( a year…maybe… _!) and I'm sorry, I know how it is when people do that and I hate it. So, I've been stuck for a while now, I don't know what to write and I have no inspiration…sooo, I'm discontinuing my story.

**BUT!!!…**if there's anyone who may want to continue it for me, that'd be great! ^_^ The only requirement for that is to make it a happy ending! Meaning Sasuke and Sakura end up together…ALIVE! Yes, I know, I'm a sucker for happy endings. So anywho, just leave me a message (in the review thingy) if you want to do that, and I'll respond, and if you want I can tell you some of the stuff that I had planned for this story, but you don't have to use them, their just suggestions and ideas.

THANK SO MUCH FOR EVERY REVIEW AND COMMENT YOU GUYS MADE!!! IT MEANT A LOT TO ME. Bye!!!

--Liz


End file.
